All It Takes
by Lady Sassy Sas
Summary: Kakashi seethed. He swore that when they found the perpetrator, he was going to pay back hell, thrice-fold. Pairing: KakaSaku Rating: M
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"I wonder what's taking her so long to answer. She knew we were coming to pick her up before heading over to the bath house…right?" Tenten questioned.

Ino gave an irritated growl and banged on the door to the Haruno house with more gusto than previously, "FOREHEAD! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE DOOR IN THE NEXT TEN SECONDS, I'M GONNA BREAK IT DOWN AND DRAG YOUR ASS OUTTA THERE!"

Tenten sweat dropped at the blonde's threat, "I don't think that will make her any more inclined to answer, Ino,"

Ino ignored Tenten before she muttered curses under her breath as she searched her keys for the one to Sakura's house. She slid it into the lock and opened the door, a dark scowl on her face at having to this…_again_.

"I swear, she just does it to irritate me. I mean, how many times in the last month have I had t-" Ino stopped short at the sight and smell that greeted her, "Oh god…"

Hearing Ino's voice turn from irritated to horrified, Tenten looked over the blonde's shoulder from behind, her eyes going wide and her hand came up to cover her mouth in shock and horrification.

"What the hell hap…SAKURA!? SAKURA? ANSWER ME!" Ino frantically called from the doorway. When no reply came Ino took a deep breath to steady herself and proceeded in, slowly, with trepidation.

Blood covered every wall, floor and furniture in every room they passed. The furniture was scattered and demolished. The place was a warzone. There was nothing that wasn't left untouched and as she entered the living room she nearly burst out crying. There were Sakura's parents, beaten, bloody and broken. Mutilated. Dead.

"I'm going to get Tsunade and I'm sending whoever I find on the way over," Tenten said quietly.

Ino didn't respond. Her eyes glued to her aunt and uncle. She felt bile rising but she swallowed it back down. She had to find Sakura.

She made her way back out to the hall and proceeded up the stairs. The scene was much the same as downstairs only less furniture. The carpet was saturated with blood in the hall, every step she took a squelch issued. The smell made her want to turn away and go back outside. No, she had to find Sakura.

She glanced in the bathroom, finding nothing but red stained walls and floor she quickly moved on. The master bedroom was empty. Ino gulped as she turned towards the last door on the landing. She could see it was partially opened. Sakura's bedroom.

She slowly made her way to the door, took a deep breath and pushed it open. This room was by far the worst in the house. Everything was red. It smelled of metal. The furniture…well, it was soo badly destroyed that you couldn't even make out what half the things used to be. Debris was everywhere. Feathers littered the place from the ripped pillows and duvet. Foam from the mattress was everywhere. Planks of wood crossed every which way. Glass could be seen everywhere on the blood-soaked floor, having come from the broken window and mirror. It was utter chaos.

"My god." Ino breathed out. Her eyes took it all in but her brain was having a hard time processing the information. She swallowed as her eyes moved around the room, taking everything in through the tears building up.

Then she spotted a hand, "SAKURA!" and she was running towards it and then started to move the rubble and debris off of her. And when she did the sight that greeted her did have her crying out and bursting into floods of tears.

"Sakura! Come on!" she cried desperately as her hand made her way from her wrist to her neck feeling for a pulse. When she felt it the very weak beat she nearly cried for joy but didn't. Sakura wasn't breathing. Her body was even worse off than her dead parents downstairs. Ino's hands began to glow green as she tried to assess the damage done to her best friend and what she found had her in utter despair. There was no way Sakura was going to survive. Even Tsunade didn't have that kind of power or skill. Sakura's bones were shattered, her internal organs all but non-existent and the internal bleeding was so severe that even trying to get it under any sort of control would take every ounce of chakra of all the medic-nin in Konoha.

So Ino did the only thing she could think of, the only thing that her brain could comprehend: she broke down.

* * *

**I know, I know! I have the other chapters for Shattered and The Strangest of Everything underway but this idea came into my head and I had to type it up and post it! My muse only makes the trip back to me on very short occasions and is gone in a flash. It's rather annoying considering it won't take me on holiday's with it ¬.¬`**

**Anyway! Let me know what you think through reviews (L) And have a dander over to my other fics (WIP) if you feel so inclined =)**

**Much love! **

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	2. Bloodbath

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade looked around the place in horror. It was a bloodbath. A massacre. A slaughterhouse. She stepped from the living room into the kitchen which wasn't as bad as the rest of the house but still frightening.

"What in the hell happened?" she asked no one in particular. Her voice was just the barest hint above a whisper.

She had come as soon as Tenten appeared and interrupted her meeting with two ANBU teams who had just gotten in from a mission. She was about to shout at the girl before Tenten rushed to explain herself for interrupting. Suffice it to say that Tsunade, Shizune and the ANBU teams had hurried after the young weapons mistress.

That was over an hour ago. Pictures had be procured of the house and the bodies that had lain there. The Haruno's bodies had been removed half an hour ago and Shizune had gone to head up the autopsies. Sakura had been carefully transported to the hospital where her best medics were currently at work on the pink-haired jounin.

"We do not know, Hokage-sama. But from the looks of things, whoever did this had a sole purpose and they did it. Or at least they thought they had," An ANBU operative answered. Needless to say that if Sakura died, the perpetrator had successfully completed what they had come here to do.

"It doesn't make sense. As far as I'm aware, the Haruno's were liked by everyone. Nobody bore no ill will towards them. Unless Sakura garnered some very unwanted attention in a mission without realising," Tsunade muttered to herself and furrowed her brow. The images before her were bringing up memories of Dan's death and the blood she had tried so desperately to stop.

"Whose blood is this anyway? It's way too much to come from just three people, is it not?" Gai asked. He had been here when the Godaime and her retinue had arrived, Tenten having met him on her way to the tower and sent him over.

Tsunade, not answering the question, had the exact same one in mind. She suddenly bit her thumb and made some seals before her summon appeared before her, "Katsuya, go to Hatake Kakashi and tell him to send two of his ninken back here. Tell him not to ask questions and that I will fill him in when he gets back. Also, tell him that I will be giving his ninken strict orders not to repeat anything they see or hear back to anyone but myself. Tell him to be as quick as he possibly can in sending them and in finishing his mission successfully."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama. I will do your bidding right away!" and with a poof her summon was gone.

"We're going to find out who this blood belongs to and if his ninken recognise any other scent." She turned swiftly and walked back to the front door of the street where she met Inoichi and Ibiki. Ino was sitting off to the side still in shock and trying to comprehend what she had seen, "I want this street cordoned off. All the residents will be moved to temporary housing and the shop-keepers will have stalls erected elsewhere to maintain their businesses. Nobody will be allowed here unless they have my seal of approval; anyone who doesn't is to be turned away and reported. I am not taking any chances. If I find out that anyone has accessed this street without permission, there will be hell to pay, understand?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama,"

"Good. Ino! Come with me! You too, Gai and Tenten." She ordered as she strode down the street with purpose and fire blazing at her heels.

* * *

Kakashi watched the room from the tree branch he was currently hiding in. It felt weird to be in his ANBU outfit again after soo many years of not wearing it. So far, nobody had entered the room that day and it was now progressing into evening time.

"Mah, one more evening of surveillance then tomorrow I will complete the mission." He sighed and reclined against the trunk of the tree before whipping out an orange-clad book.

"Yo, Kakashi. Nothing happening on the other side of the mansion and Shiba says there's nothing of importance happening within apart from some fancy dinner," Pakkun reported as he sat down in front of the shinobi's feet.

"Ah, I suspected as much." Kakashi replied, flipping a page.

"Then why don't you just finish the mission? You've been monitoring this place for over a month now and for what? One item? Isn't that being overly cautious?"

"Ah, a bit,"

"Then why-"

Suddenly a poof sounded and Katsuya became visible as the white smoke dissipated.

"Lady Katsuya, what a pleasure to see you," Kakashi lowered his book, his full attention on his Hokage's summon.

"Likewise Hatake-san but there is no time for pleasantries. I come on an urgent request from Tsunade-sama. She would like for you two send two of your ninken back to Konoha with all haste. She has urgent need of them. She also asks that you do not ask questions as she will fill you in once you have returned. She also mentions for you to finish this current mission as quickly as you can. She needs your prescence. She has also told me to tell you that the ninken will not be allowed to discuss anything they hear or see unless it's directly with her,"

Kakashi nodded and bit his thumb and summoned two of his ninken, "Bisuke, Urushi, you are to go to Konoha and directly report to Tsunade. Do everything she tells you. Until told otherwise, she is the one you report to. Go." They were gone in a flicker, "Tell Tsunade-sama that she can expect them in half an hour at most. They are hers to command until she has no more need of them. As for me, tell her she can expect me back before midnight at the latest."

"Hai." And the slug summon disappeared.

Kakashi sighed before standing up and putting away his book, "Looks like my plan to carry out this mission tomorrow has been moved forward. Pakkun, tell Shiba to get into position. We need to have this mission complete within the hour. By the sounds of things, something serious has happened back home and I would like to get back there to aid in anyway possible and to find out what's going on,"

Pakkun darted away as Kakashi gave one last look around the grounds before leaping off the branch and over the wall, landing on the window sill and proceeding to break into the mansion undetected.

* * *

"All the blood belonged to them, Hokage-sama," Urushi pawed the floor as he reported.

"That's not possible, there's no way that much blood came from all three of them. Granted, a majority must have come from Mebuki and Kizashi seeing as there was hardly any blood left in their bodies but Sakura still has a majority of hers left. So how can it all come from just the three of them? Were there no other scents or even any tracks that the investigator's missed?" Tsunade steepled her fingers in front of her mouth, frowning.

"Bisuke is still there trying to find another scent or tracks but it's doubtful we've missed any, Tsunade-sama. With all due respect, we've been doing this long before shinobi came to be – when civilians could ask for our help. We _very_ rarely miss anything," Urushi bowed as he replied in a respectful manner.

"Of course. I meant no disrespect. It's just extremely frustrating and confusing. Trying to make sense of the situation is tiring and nerve-wracking," she sighed.

Urushi looked at the blonde woman seated behind the desk, "Of course, Hokage-sama." He cocked his head to the side slightly, "Bisuke is coming."

A second later, the other summon arrived.

"Anything?" Tsunade demanded.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama. I couldn't find another scent to trace of tracks to follow," Bisuke reported in an apologetic tone.

Tsunade growled in frustration. She wanted to shout and order them back to search again but she knew it was futile. Kakashi's summons were second-to-none and if they couldn't find anything then not even the Inuzuka's dogs would have a hope.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune burst through the door before kicking it closed and strode quickly towards her desk, "They've finished working on Sakura for now. They've depleted their chakra. She's been moved to the ANBU ICU and I've got Sai and Yugao guarding her room for now. Only the medics who have been working on her, myself and you have authorization to go in there,"

Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her chair, "How is she?"

"Critical and unstable. They haven't even got a quarter of her injuries healed and they barely have her internal bleeding under control. It's going to be a rough year for her if she survives the next three to four weeks."

Tsunade sighed heavily, closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. It was at times like these that she wished she could focus on just the one case and leave the control of the village to someone-

"Shizune. Get Naruto here, now."

"H-hai!"

It was about time to put all he had learnt so far into action.

_Kami; help the village._

* * *

Tsunade stared at the pink-haired woman lying on the hospital bed. Her body was still littered with contusions, lacerations and bruises. Some of her bones were still crooked seeing as they couldn't be set just yet. All in all, she didn't look any better than when they had brought her in.

Tsunade had spent the last four hours pouring her chakra into the girl and she had only managed to finally stabilise the internal bleeding. She was exhausted. As was Shizune. And Shizune had been correct in saying that Sakura was going to have a hell of time recovering over the next year or so provided that she did indeed survive the next three to four weeks.

It made her blood boil thinking who could do this to her apprentice and her parents. She sighed heavily as she leaned forward and gently took hold of her hand. She was cold. They had her wrapped in thick blankets and warm fluids circulating her body as well as heat pads underneath her in an attempt to raise her body temperature but so far it wasn't working too well.

It was going to take time, she knew that but by the gods she wish she could do something to help speed up her recovery.

"Hokage-sama."

"Hai?"

"Hatake Kakashi has just entered the gates,"

Tsunade nodded and turned towards the medic who had brought her the news, "Send word for him to wait in my office. And get someone to track down Shiranui Genma and Uzuki Yugao and have them in my office in fifteen minutes. That should give me enough time…" she muttered the last bit to herself as she made her way out of the hospital room and towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

**A new chapter already? I must be on some sort of role...but as I said, when the muse and inspiration hits, you go with it. Right? **

**Enjoy! And review if you please =)**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx  
**


	3. Atmosphere Speaks Volumes

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"Kakashi. How did the mission go?"

"Well. Here is the requested item," Kakashi handed it over to Tsunade who quickly set it aside.

"The Haruno household was attacked. And I use the word attacked _very_ lightly. Mebuki and Kizashi were…mutilated. Sakura is in critical and unstable condition at the hospital. Her injuries are extremely extensive and I don't know if she'll recover enough to continue being a shinobi and that's just her physical condition. As for her mental condition, kami only knows."

Kakashi stared at her with a wide eye, full of concern and alertness. Sakura had been attacked? Her parents killed?

"Why? And who by?"

"Your guess is as good as ours. It's why I asked you to send two of your ninken but even they haven't found anything," Tsunade dug around in her top drawer before pulling out a scroll which she unsealed. She then held it out to the silver-haired man in front of her, "This is the report. Yamanka Ino was the one to find her and Tenten was with her when they entered the house before she came to get me. Kakashi…the house was a bloodbath. Every surface was covered in blood, the furniture completely destroyed beyond recognition. Her parents had their blood drained and their bodies were barely discernible beneath all of the injuries. Sakura was found in her room under a pile of debris, barely had a pulse and she wasn't breathing. Ino tried to heal as much as she could but there was little she could do."

Kakashi listened as he read through the report and what he read and heard made his stomach clench, his blood freeze before raging to boiling point. It took him everything he had to not shake in fury and not to crush the scroll as he read.

"According to Urushi and Bisuke, the blood is all theirs but that doesn't make any sense. Even with their blood drained, Mebuki and Kizashi's bodies couldn't produce the amount that was discovered and seeing as Sakura had a majority of hers left there's no possible way it's all theirs."

Kakashi didn't reply. He had finished reading yet he couldn't drag his eyes away from the writing on the scroll. He couldn't focus on anything but the yellow tinted scroll.

"Kakashi…do you have _any_ idea who could be behind this?" Tsunade asked quietly.

Kakashi sifted through his memories of the times he had interacted with Sakura over the last four years since the fourth shinobi war, "No, Hokage-sama. She didn't mention anything to me about being potentially targeted, for any reason, by anyone."

"I thought as much,"

They stayed silent for a few minutes before a knock sounded, "Enter,"

Genma and Yugao entered, both alert and with serious expressions. Tsunade looked up and sighed in relief, "Good, you're here."

Kakashi gave them a cursory glance before returning to his thoughts and memories, trying to find any sort of clue as to who was behind this but he couldn't come up with anything and that only added to his fury. His killing-intent was starting to leak through his carefully composed composure.

"Has Shizune informed you two of what happened earlier on?" the two shinobi gave a curt nod, "Good. You three are assigned to protect and watch over her at all times. I don't care if you do it altogether or take shifts but you are _not_ under _any_ circumstances allowed to leave her alone. Kakashi, she will be moving in with you once she is able. No argument. Yugao, you will be there to help her with more personal matters such as washing and dressing and anything else she might require. I don't know how long this will last for and to be perfectly honest I don't care. You won't have any other missions except this one, however long it lasts for unless you are direly needed.

"Kakashi, I want you with her at all times. I want you to watch her like a hawk. Anything that has you slightly worried or concerned for her safety you act immediately and get one of them to report to me. Genma, I want you to watch from a distance and only make yourself known if it is needed, otherwise keep a look out for anyone suspicious around her."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Yugao and Genma replied while Kakashi merely inclined his head.

"It's an honour to have this mission. Sakura has saved my life a few times when Iw as in ANBU and I've had the privilege to work with her during the Fourth Shinobi War. I owe her. I will do my utmost on this mission." Yugao stated.

"Good. She is currently in the ANBU ICU. She will most likely be in there for a good few months before she is ready to go back outside. She's got a long road to recovery and I want to make sure she gets there as much as she is able with the least amount of stress. Follow me, your mission starts now."

As they filed out behind the blonde woman, Kakashi seethed. He swore that when they found the perpetrator, he was going to pay back hell thrice-fold that they had done to Sakura.

* * *

Kakashi froze in the doorway of the hospital room. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting to see. Of course, Tsunade had warned him that she had been critically injured but he had never imagined this.

Her body was littered with cuts and bruises. Her limbs showing clearly where the breaks where. She was surrounded by wires and machines. He slowly moved to her side but didn't touch her, scared to interfere with any of the wires.

"I doubt she can actually feel much of anything, right now," Tsunade spoke softly.

Kakashi gave a slight nod but his eyes never left Sakura's face. His fists clenched by his side and he wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of the person - or people - who had done this to his team mate.

"Have you told Naruto?"

"No. And I'm not going to at least until I'm sure she's going to survive. But I have told him he'll be running the village for a while. I'm going to be too busy with this case and I can't have my attention divided, besides, it'll be interesting to see how he does,"

"Ah,"

"What the fuck have they done to you, blossom?" Genma breathed as he entered the room with Yugao right behind him.

"That's what we all want to know and what we're going to find out, Genma," Tsunade answered.

Yugao spoke in a strained voice, "It isn't right to see her like this. She's so full of life and usually joyful and willing to help and learn…seeing her like this is…wrong,"

Nobody replied but the atmosphere spoke volumes; they all agreed.

* * *

**Short but I think it was a good place to end. I hope the next chapter will be longer...or at least that's what I plan whether it materializes or not...*shrugs* **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It is my job as the writer to please the audience so do tell me what you think/want!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	4. Believe

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Just as Bisuke and Urushi said. The boys and myself searched every inch of the place, Kakashi. There's nothing,"

The silver-haired man sighed and dropped his head into his hands. The steady beeping of the machines in the room was somewhat calming and made him nervous at the same time. He disliked hospitals for more than two reasons. It's not just were a lot of his generation and others' before had died; it wasn't just a place that confined you until you were better and tended to force things into you that you'd rather not think about, it was also a place where you were ever on edge if someone you knew was going to survive or if the beeping of machines were going to fall into that one continuous, forever-etched-into-your-memory, tone.

And that last reason was what he was what had him nervous at that moment. The fact that Sakura could die at any given moment was…he shuddered.

"How is she doing, Kakashi?" Pakkun asked.

Kakashi moved his eyes to the woman on the bed, "She's…they managed to get her stable…for now. There have been a few scares through the night but she pulled through," his normal eye held a slight flicker of pride in it.

"She's strong, Kakashi. She won't give up without a fight," there was a small cloud of white smoke as his summon vanished.

_No. She won't._

* * *

**5 hours ago – 03:20**

"_Baa-chan! Baaaaaa-chaaaaaaannnn!" Naruto frowned. She still wasn't waking up even when he used the tone of voice she found most irritating. She must be really hungover if the number of bottles littered around her desk are any indication. Oh well, I'll go find Nee-chan._

_He turned on his heel and was just about to exit the office when another body lying beside it caught his attention, "…Nee-chan?" he walked over and knelt beside her and gave her a hard shake, "Nee-chan? Neeee-chaaaaannn?" she stirred slightly but that was all the reaction he got. _

_He stood up and frowned as he looked back and forth between the two women. He had seen Tsunade like this plenty of times but Shizune? _

_Mah, if I can't wake them up that way then… he made a seal and fifty other clones popped into existence. He smiled micheviously before he held up three fingers and began to count down. _

_One…two….three…"YOU WON THE BET, BAA-CHAN!" The mob of clones chorused._

_The blonde woman suddenly shot up, a piece of paper stuck to her face and looked around. He turned around and saw Shizune on her feet ready to attack…until she saw who it was before groaning and made her way back to the floor muttering incoherently under her breath._

"_NARUTO!" Tsunade bellowed before her winced. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and to reduce the rate her heart was beating at._

"_Ne, baa-chan, are you alright?"_

"_No, I'm not." She muttered as she closed her eyes and groaned. It took her a few seconds for her brain to start working…or at least enough for her to realise that the blonde-haired brat was here…Why was he here? "Naruto…what are you doing here?"_

"_What? You called me here," Naruto looked perplexed._

"_No, I didn't,"_

"_Ah. You did. You sent a messenger to tell me to come here, so here I am," he smiled._

"_I did?" Tsunade sifted through her memories sluggishly before it all came flooding back in one go. Sakura. Her parents. Bloodbath. No traces or tracks. "Ah, yes. Naruto," she paused as she gathered herself, giving herself time to make sure of her decision, "You'll be taking over Hokage duties for a while. Something serious has come about that needs my full attention and, before you ask, I cannot divulge any information or let you in on what is happening. I'm also classing this as a…test, if you please."_

"_Nani!?" he had heard that right, hadn't he? He was 99% sure he had._

"_You'll be taking over Hokage duties until I say otherwise but all big decisions have to be passed through me first. You start.." she looked at the clock, "You start in five hours time. Dismissed."_

Now Naruto knew why Tsunade drank so much. The amount of paperwork was enough even for him to think about starting. The mission reports were interesting though. The D-rank missions from the Gennin teams were darn right hilarious at times bringing up some nostalgic memories of Team 7. He frowned a moment later when he went to find Sakura. He had gone to her house only to find the street blocked and nobody was allowed past without a seal of approval from Tsunade which he didn't have.

He then went to the hospital to see if she was there working but she hadn't been. He had then tried the library, training grounds, bath house, Ichiraku's, Ino's, Ichiraku's, Hinata's, the Yamanaka Flower shop, the coffee house in the middle of the main street and Ichiraku's again.

Thinking about it now, he realised she may be on a mission. With that in mind, he made his way to the on-going-mission scrolls and started to sift through them. If somebody came in and asked what he was doing he could always pretend he was checking to see there were any teams he should be expecting back today.

But he didn't find anything with her name in it. An idea vaguely made itself known that she could always be in ANBU but he shrugged that off. They had discussed about joinging ANBU together but had eventually decided against it - for now at least.

He had been so excited about learning he'd be taking over Tsunade for an x-amount of time. Sakura was the first person that came to his mind to tell. Kakashi was second and he had spent the rest of his free time trying to find his ex-sensei as well but he couldn't. That wasn't unusual but not being able to find Sakura? That was unusual.

And it irked him that he couldn't find not just one but both of them. He had a vague notion that something was off but as he heard a knock at the door he shook his head and made his way back to the chair behind the desk. These thoughts could wait till later. Right now, he had to make a good impression for baa-chan.

"Come in!" he called.

He was Hokage temporarily but he knew, just _knew_ that it would be permanent in the near future. So as far as he was concerned, his dream had finally come to fruition; it had been fulfilled.

* * *

"Ino…" Tenten rested her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm not allowed to see her, Tenten. I asked Tsunade but she's not allowing anyone except those who _have_ to be there, in to see her," Ino's voice was strained. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she had-

"I know. I tried to see her too but I got the same reply," Tenten squeezed her friend's shoulder before sitting down on the other side of her.

"I can't even bring her any flowers to help her get well," Ino's voice broke with a sob.

The brunette quickly wrapped her arms around the crying girl as she shook from her tears. Ino hadn't stopped crying and she couldn't – and wouldn't – blame her. She herself had also cried after leaving Tsunade's office that night after being sworn to secrecy by the woman not to tell _anyone_ what they had seen.

"She'll be alright, Ino," she tried to console her.

"How do you know! You don't! You _saw_ her Tenten! She was…she was…" Ino let out a shaky breath and sniffed, tears continuously trailing down her face, "You don't know that she won't d- d- you don't know"

"I do, Ino."

"How!? How can you know?"

"Because I believe in her. I've known her for a while now. I saw her in the chunnin exams and so did you. She never gives up without a fight. You should know that better than anyone, Ino."

Ino's blue eyes met that of Tenten's brown ones. They glazed over as memories of her childhood, days at the academy, gennin, chunnin and jounin days flew around in her head. Memories of the war. Memories of missions. Every one of them that involved Sakura. And she knew Tenten was right. Sakura never did give up on anything without a fight.

She knew Tenten was right but… "I hope you're right, Tenten because if she doesn't survive…"

* * *

Genma stood outside of the hospital room, by the door. He took another look in at the occupants of the room. Nothing had changed. Kakashi was still sitting on the chair leaning forward with his head in his hands and Sakura…

His fists clenched for the thousandth time. Everything Yugao had said a few hours ago hit the nail on the head. Sakura was all those things but now…

He and Yugao had spent the past couple of hours talking quietly to each other about the situation. One thing they agreed on beyond doubt was that whoever had done this was going to suffer and not just at the hands of everyone who knew about it so far but once all of Sakura's friends and colleague's found out they would be unstoppable.

"Any change?" Yugao's soft voice spoke quietly as she flickered on the other side of the door, her ANBU uniform back on.

"They've just about got her stable," Genma answered her just as quietly.

"Good," Yugao nodded.

Genma let out his breath slowly as he continued to look into the room. It must be hard on Kakashi to see Sakura like this. After all the years of being on a team together and seeing how far she'd come from the twelve year-old he had taught. He watched as Kakashi raised his head to look at the medic again and reached out as if he was going to take her hand. He watched as Kakashi hesitated before withdrawing his hand again.

"How's he taking it?"

Genma settled his gaze on the purple-haired woman. He studied her expression and her eyes before answering, "About as well as the rest of us; he's not."

"I can't imagine what this must be like for him and Tsunade. To see your student…no, that's not right is it? To see your ex-student like this. I don't think I could handle it. I barely handled Hayate's death," she frowned as she remembered finding him on the rooftop and then having to fight him in the war.

He had heard about that. He hadn't been there to see much of the battles going on seeing as he was the Daimyo's guard but he had heard about it. He was about to reply when he heard heels coming down the hallway. He turned around to see Shizune making her way towards them.

He took in her rumpled kimono, messy hair, stressed facial expression and sluggish walk. She looked like hell. He didn't say anything and acknowledged her with a nod as she barely spoke his and Yugao's name above a whisper.

He looked over at Yugao who nodded and the proceeded into the room behind Shizune.

Kakashi sat up and watched her through a tired eye. She made her way about checking Sakura's vitals and noting them down before moving back to her where her hands started to glow green as she channelled her chakra into the her patient's body.

Genma saw Shizune frown deeply before she quickly made her way to Sakura's head and her chakra surrounded her head. Their eyes widened as they heard her swear before she started repeatedly stabbing the button for assistance but obviously it was taking too long as she started to shout for one of the other medic's on Sakura's case to get to the room.

"Come on Sakura, don't do this," she whispered desperately as she concentrated on her task again. Genma turned as he heard the pounding of feet on the floor and two medics made their way into the room.

"Shizune-senpai? Wh-"

"Kito! Come and help up here! Sukui, keep an eye on her vitals, warn us _before_ she becomes unstable!" both medics rushed to do as they were told and as Kito joined Shizune he also swore.

"How are we going to control this, Shizune-senpai? There's too much-"

"If you can't handle it then swap with Sukui, otherwise shut up and do as I say!" Shizune snapped.

Kakashi had gotten up and moved beside Genma. Genma's eyes shifted from the scene at the bed to his friend. His eye was wide with panic and his whole body language portrayed his alertness to the situation.

"What's going on Shizune?" Genma asked calmly. He was curious and worried.

"Cerebral haemorrhage," was her snappish reply which also told them they were not to ask anymore questions.

* * *

Six hours passed before the medics stopped their work. Sakura's vitals had stayed steady throughout the procedure, which was lucky. She certainly was strong.

Genma had to catch and support Shizune all to the room beside Sakura's where she instantly fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Kakashi had helped Kito to the on-call room down the hall. Sukui had checked Sakura one last time before she went and sent a note to Tsunade and then headed back to the on-call room Kito was currently in.

Yugao stared in at the young medic-nin. She could see a slight difference in her already. She doubted anyone but those who were trained to be highly observant would see it but she did and as Kakashi entered and looked at Sakura as well, she knew he could see it as well.

She smiled. Sakura was a fighter. She would get better.

"Keep fighting, girl and maybe, just maybe, I will teach you how to use a Katana properly like you asked three weeks ago,"

"Pardon?" Genma asked as he came back to stand watch again with her.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something Sakura asked of me,"

"And what was that?"

"To teach her how to use a Katana."

"But…you haven't practiced that yourself ever since Hayate-"

"I know but once you learn you never forget. Besides, she's got what it takes..especially when she pulls through this," Yugao smiled and said it with such confidence that Genma nearly believed her.

And as he turned around to face the wall opposite and resume his job of guarding he was suddenly struck by the fact that Yugao and said 'when' instead of 'if'.

He smiled. Yugao was right.

* * *

**Okay! I hope this chapter has lived up to the last three. I know I've been repeating a lot of their doubts about her recovering but I was thinking today that if anyone came across something like that in real life you would be asking these things repeatedly. You would be doubting and hoping and fearing and feeling relieved each night the person made it through the days and nights without dying.**

**Am I right or am I wrong?**

**So, I'm sorry if I do repeat a lot of things but I'm just trying to keep it even a little bit realistic.**

**Anyway, please review and tell your thoughts and all those shenanigans!****  
**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	5. That's My Girl

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

A week had gone by since the incident was discovered at the Haruno household and still no evidence had been found. The autopsies had been carried out on Mebuki and Kizashi and they found that all their bones and organs had been crushed and flattened. It was as if Pein had come and used his Shinra Tensei technique on them.

And it would have been a good explanation if Nagato and his Six Paths were still alive. Sakura's injuries painted the same sort of picture but she was also what went against that theory. Although they all knew that Sakura was an exceptional Kunoichi there was no way that she could have avoided an attack like that. It was too much of a wide-range attack for anyone to avoid.

And as he stared at the report and the number of profiles of various fugitives who had similar jutsu as Pein, he couldn't connect ay of them to the attack. He had already discounted fifteen of the thrity considering they were imprisoned or had been executed in some form another. Another seven were discounted on the grounds that they were on probationary freedom back in their countries their cases being reviewed for one reason or another. Another three had been deported . That left five suspects none of which Sakura had a tie to, directly or indirectly from all her reports Tsunade had given permission to look through.

He sighed as he sat back and put his hands behind his head, a deep frown on his face. They _had _to be missing something but no matter how he looked at it or sifted through the all the information provided to him, he couldn't see anything.

He looked at the clock on the wall. He had been here for over 48 hours already. He needed fresh air to clear his head. He slowly stood up and made his way out of the room and through the hallways mulling things over in his head. There was no physical evidence left behind. There was residue of chakra left. Two dead and one critically injured but alive. The inside of the house in shambles and blood covered every available surface. No matter what he came up with, nothing fit.

He didn't even know where he was going but apparently his sub-conscious had and had provided the information to his feet and his hands as he flashed the Tsunade's seal to the perimeter guards and proceeded to make his way to the scene of the crime.

Very little had been touched; the blood had started to dry somewhat. He made his way to the living room where white tape was still in place to mark the position of the Harunos' bodies. He had been in the house countless times since Tsunade had brought him in on the investigation but each and every time left him more baffled than the last.

He slowly turned as surveyed the room with keen eyes. He didn't think; just let his eyes take the details in and his brain process it. He then did the same with every room downstairs and upstairs though he spent the longest in Sakura's room and the living room. After he had finished he went back outside and proceeded to the grassy hill he usually frequented where he then lay down and watched the clouds float by.

There was something that was irking him about the whole situation. And something about the house was off. He focused on the house. What was off? The destruction in every room was tot-

He bolted up as his brain processed it. Not _every_ room was a scene of destruction. Two had been out of place. The kitchen was only partially covered in blood and only half the furnishings in it had been destroyed. The master bedroom on the top floor had barely been touched. The only thing that had been damaged was the door which had partially been off its hinges and there was only a light splatter of blood in the entry-way.

And as he thought on this new piece of information it confused him and the situation more than it already had. Why were those two rooms pretty much left alone? Why hadn't they been wrecked as well?

Nothing about this made sense. And for his highly analytical, intellectual and logical mind, it was frustrating.

He jumped to his feet and made his way back to the room he had previously vacated but stopped one of Tsunade's messengers on the way to ask for either hers, Kakashi's or his ninkens prescence Whatever the reason those rooms were barely touched, he was going to find out. He was going to find _some_ sort of evidence to help point his mind in the right direction to help solve this case.

And maybe he'd ask Tsunade to visit Sakura…if his mind would allow him some rest from analysing the situation 24 hours aday.

* * *

Ino took a deep breath as she made her way further into the hospital bowels with Tenten at her side. The boquet of flowers in her hands were shaking violently. No matter what she did she couldn't calm her nerves.

Tsunade had assured her that Sakura looked a damn sight better than when Ino had found her but the image of Sakura in her room was at the fore-front of Ino's mind and wouldn't leave.

Her mind couldn't process the word 'better' when that image was forever planted in her minds eye. Her grip on the flowers stems tightened further. Tenten had tried to put her at ease but Ino could also tell that Tenten was having the same thought process as she was. She could hear the hesitancy in her voice every time she tried to reassure her.

As they came to the double doors that led to the corridor where Sakura's room was, Ino stopped dead. She tried to brace herself but she couldn't. Her mind kept bombarding her with memories of finding the state of the house and the occupants in it.

She was about to speak to Tenten, saying they should just turn around and visit when Sakura was awake, when she really was better but the doors opened to reveal and man with an ever present senbon in his mouth.

"Ladies," he stood back and held one door open for them to enter. Ino was frozen in place, her mind temporarily on vacation. Tenten looked at her before rolling her eyes and pushing Ino forward.

"Ino! Move it!" Tenten ordered when the blonde still didn't move of her own will.

Ino snapped out of it and looked behind her uncertainly. She still didn't know if this was such a good idea or not. But Tenten gave her a slight nod and pushed her again. Ino took the hint this time and walked through the door and waited as Tenten came to her side.

The proctor for their chunnin exams silently closed the door and started to lead them down the hall. It was eerily silent this deep into the hospital; an ominous feeling was almost always present, Tenten suspected but for some reason it didn't seem to unnerve her.

"How is she, Shiranui-san?" Tenten asked in a hushed voice.

Genma slowed down before he stopped altogether and turned around to face the two ladies. His gaze swept over them. The blonde looked like a nervous wreck while the brunette held an air of concern around her.

"She's…getting better. Very slowly but she _is_ getting better," he paused as he watched the brunette relax slightly but the blonde hung her head, her hair covering her face. He frowned at this but Genma wasn't going to sugar-coat anything to lessen the blow. They had been the ones to find her, they had been the first to see her, they knew what she had looked like. "Her visible injuries are still there. The medics have been working on the internal damage. Her colour is better but her body still has all the visible injuries you witnessed when you very first found her,"

And with that he turned around and carried on down the corridor not looking back to see if they followed or not.

When they reached the room, Tenten didn't hesitate in going straight in but Ino hung back as she looked at her best friend through the glass. Sakura did look better. Not much but she had gotten some of her colour back. There were still lacerations, abrasions and bruises all over her body and bandages had been applied in certain areas.

Genma hadn't been lying about her condition.

"You should go in and see her," a voice spoke softly from her left.

Ino turned and saw an ANBU operative with a cat mask standing to one side of the room keeping guard. Her long purple hair flowed down her back and down past her shoulders to her elbows freely. Ino decided she liked this person instantly.

"Seriously. Go on in and see her. Give her the flowers, I'm positive that it'll help her recover faster, after all, she did say you were the sister she never had. If anyone can help her on her road to recovery, it's you, Yamanaka-san,"

Ino waited for the operative to say more but when she didn't she gathered up her courage and went into the room. She hesitated for five seconds before making her way over to Tenten's side by the head of the bed. Sakura was hooked up to wires left, right and centre. She had been intubated and attached to a ventilator to breathe for her.

It would have been a horrifying sight if she hadn't been the one to find her.

Ino shook her head pulled herself together before placing the flowers on the table at the foot of the bed and turned around with a slight smile. She went and carefully sat on the edge of the bed and took Sakura's hand in both of hers, "Hey sweetie, sorry I haven't been to visit sooner but Tsunade-sama wouldn't allow it; I'll allow you to punish her for that when you're up and kickin'…"

The other four occupants who were either in the room with her or standing just outside, had a small smile on their faces'. If Ino could pull through the horrific experience then they knew Sakura would. After all, rivalry whether it be best friend or sibling, never stopped and they knew Sakura would be damned if she allowed Ino to beat her.

* * *

The next one out of the Konoha 11 (although it wasn't really eleven anymore) which Tsunade had deemed appropriate should be here at any moment. She had sent for him less the five minutes ago but he was always punctual.

There was a knock to the office door. Tsunade glanced at the clock then at the Nara-boy who shrugged before she called the person in.

"Ah, Aburame Shino. We have need of your talents. We want you to use your kikaichū for something of the utmost importance," Tsunade frowned as no reaction from the man was given.

"I assume this has something to do with one of my class-mates? Whom? Haruno Sakura. How have I come to this conclusion? She hasn't been seen in over a week, Ino has been depressed for that amount of time and you have got Naruto performing your duties with the exception of the highly classified ones that involve Konoha, not to mention that the street Sakura and her parents reside on has been cordoned off and people have been going in and out of her house like bees in a hive." Shino's factual tone irked the other occupants of the room.

"Your deductional and observation skills surprise me yet again, Shino. Anyway, yes, it has to do with Sakura and her family. I will have Nara go over the details with you later but for now, we're heading over to the Haruno household. I want to see if your insects can pick up any minute traces of chakra that the ninken and sensory shinobi haven't been able to pick up on,"

Tsunade swept past him and out the door, making her way out the building and towards her apprentice's house.

Once there, the three entered and headed to the kitchen first where Shino released his kikaichū. They stood for five minutes while the bugs covered every surface.

"They're picking up something but they're confused. They don't know the nature of what it is they sense,"

Shikamaru shared a glance with Tsunade, "Let's go up to the master bedroom and see if they find anything there,"

Shino recalled his bugs and they trekked upstairs where he released them again in the master bedroom, "It's stronger in here. Much much stronger but again, they have no idea what they're sensing."

"What does it feel like?" Shikamaru asked.

Shino didn't reply right away as he concentrated on what the kikaichū were telling him, "It's hard to describe, assuming it can be described at all. The best I can come up with is phantom chakra," he recalled his bugs.

"Phantom chakra?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes. Why? Because it isn't chakra in the normal sense. It's like a memory of chakra. Or chakra on a different plane to this one. It's not normal condensed chakra."

"Hmm…Phantom Chakra…" Tsunade bit her thumbnail as she processed the information, "Shikamaru, go to the scroll archives and library and hunt for any reference to 'Phantom Chakra' or anything that is remotely described like it. Bring Aburame with you to help. I'll have Intelligence in ANBU to see if they can come up with anything in those archives. In the meantime, no mentioning this to anyone." And then she stormed out of the house.

"Well, this is a pain but we have no choice," Shikamaru sighed as he made his way out of the house with Shino at his heels.

"I get a chance to prove myself unlike last time when I was left behind while the rest of you got to chase Uchiha Sasuke,"

"Troublsome, are you _still_ going on about that?"

"I don't appreciate being left behind. Why? Because-"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and gave the sky a glare. Shino was never going to give over about being left out of the Sasuke Retrieval mission. It was going to be a _long_ investigation.

* * *

The girls had left a while ago. The room seemed to have a lighter air about it or so Kakashi thought. Ino had given him the courage to hold Sakura's hand. He had watched her as Ino clasped her hand in her own two without disturbing any of the wiring. He had watched as Ino talked, laughed and joked with Tenten, telling Sakura all that had happened in the past week and then bringing up some past events, some of which he gladly could have gone without hearing…_ever_.

But she had lightened the atmosphere a great deal. Even Shizune and Kito had noticed when they had come in for Sakura's daily healing session.

Kakashi lightly held Sakura's hand in his own. It was warm. And this gave him some relief seeing as she had been so very cold the first time he had put his hand over hers for a fleeting second when he had first entered the room. She was getting better, slowly but surely.

"Sakura…" he whispered in a slightly strained voice, he had no idea what he wanted to say or could say but he _had _ to say something, "I know that I hardly trained you when you were gennin but you found your own feet. You had the gall to go and ask Tsunade-sama for tuition and you found calling in healing. But these past four years and the year before the Fourth War you showed me what you had and have learnt. You've become an incredible kunoichi in your own right. I've lost track of how many times you've knocked me on my ass in training. I don't think I've ever felt so proud in all of my life than seeing how you and Naruto have grown up and become highly valued and skilled shinobi over the years.

"So I _know_ without a doubt that you will wake-up, recover and continue being one of the elite kunoichi and medic-nin of the village and in the Shinobi world…and…I think, that when you do recover, if you still want to do what you asked of me before this happened then…I'll agree. But _only_ if you get better and recover, otherwise you can forget it." Kakashi sighed and stroked his thumb on the side of Sakura's hand.

His head jerked. He hadn't – she – she hand't…_No_, it _did _ happen. Kakashi held a smiled the rivalled Naruto's under his mask. She had just given him her answer whether conscious or not. He was elated.

Her hand had twitched slightly under his.

"That's my girl,"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
**

**Also, THANK YOU! To everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story and who have also added to their alerts as well as those who have done the same thing for me! I appreciate it whole-heartedly! It is you who am writing this for because you all deserve it =)**

**I also thank the Eurythmics (even though they disbanded _years_ ago) for keeping me company while I thought and typed this chapter. Who knew they could be so completely inspirational and motivational along with all those absolutely lovely and kind reviews from everyone who has reviewed thus far. I did! That's who! Annie Lennox has such an amazing voice! **

**Anyway! Please review and possibly spread the word to anyone you think who might be interested? I reply to every single one of my reviews so it's not a waste of time =) If you take the time to review I take the time to reply, it's only fair ^T^**

**This has been a long and rambling AN so far so I think it's time to stop...now...*turns to her mind-children, "GO AND GET STARTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THESE LOVELY READERS, YE SCRAWNY SEADOGS!"***

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	6. Not Alone

_**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto._

* * *

_Everything was on fire. The flames were devouring everything, leaving nothing in their wake. Nothing could deter it from the meal in front of it. It consumed with a frenzied passion, never slowing down, never choking. The path was clear and it surged forward, no hindrance in its way..._

* * *

_The fire was still there but it was dulled somewhat. It still left a lot of destruction along the way but it didn't seem as important as it had before. There was no urgency to quell the flames or to get away. It just seemed…unimportant and that was fine._

* * *

"_She should wake up. There's nothing to stop her…"_

"_Then why isn't she? If there's nothing to stop her why isn't she? It's been a month, Tsunade-sama,"_

"_I know how long it's been, brat! And there is no reason...unless she doesn't want to."_

And she didn't want to; the world was too cruel.

* * *

Kakashi stood by the window gazing at the moon in all its brilliance. He didn't understand why Sakura wasn't waking up. There was no reason for her not to, according to Tsunade. So, why wasn't she?

He sighed and shifted his weight to the other leg. The last month had been a blur but it had also gone by slowly. Tsunade had a few members of Konoha 11 on Sakura's case as well as a few of Ibiki's corps. Kakashi himself had been called on more than one occasion to give his view and opinion on what they had found so far. He was perplexed about the 'Phantom Chakra' that Shino had detected. He had never heard anything like it in all his years on the field and had never come across something similar to it in any form of ninjutsu or genjutsu and his repertoire was extremely extensive.

They hadn't found anything else since then and they couldn't connect anything to the case. It didn't make sense to him that nothing about the case made sense; that nothing could be connected. If Shikamaru couldn't find any links then it was doubtful that anyone would.

His eye fell on the pink-haired medic and he was about to turn away when he saw her hand moving more prominently than it had in the past few weeks.

Without hesitation he was at her bedside and had his one hand resting on her shoulder and the other one lightly clasping her hand, "Sakura? Sakura, can you hear me? Sakura!?"

He heard the door slide open but paid no attention to the person entering, choosing to give it to his ex-student, "Sakura, come on, open your eyes. You can do it,"

"I'll go get Tsunade and Shizune," Genma spoke and Kakashi felt his absence but again giving no heed to it.

He gave her hand a light squeeze and was nearly head butted for it. Sakura shot up with a scream and kept going before starting to thrash about wildly.

He tried to reassure her gently by trying to get her attention through his gentle touch and voice but not having the desired effect, he resorted to force to try and hold her down and stop her thrashing about less she hurt herself or others, "Yugao! Need some help in here!"

The purple-haird kunoichi was on the other side of the bed doing her best to pin Sakura's legs down. They struggled for another thirty seconds before Tsunade, Shizune and Genma swept into the room, Tsunade passing Yugao to Sakura's head helping Kakashi to pin her torso down. Of course this was more effective thanks to her chakra enhance strength.

"Sakura, listen to me, it's Tsunade. Can you hear me? It's Tsunade. I need you to calm down and stop moving," Tsunade spoke in a clear, stern yet gentle tone. When nothing happened she tried again, "Sakura, you need to stop moving or you're going to hurt yourself and everyone around you." It wasn't working, "Shizune!"

"Hai!" Shizune rushed forward with a syringe in hand which she injected into Sakura's IV. Within seconds the irate patient was sleeping again, her breathing and pulse gradually dropping back to a steady pace.

"Well, at least she woke up." Genma ventured into the silence.

"Ah. The most prominent question now is to see what damage has been done permanently. She won't wake up for a few hours. Shizune, go help Naruto for now. I'm going to stay in here until she wakes again,"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune frowned, looked at Sakura before turning on her heel and leaving to do as she was bid.

* * *

Sakura was in absolute pain and fear. She could just make out people talking to her but it sounded like they were in water. She couldn't make out a word they were saying. She tried to move her hand and groaned. She hurt all over. The fire was smouldering unlike the raging flames it had been the last time.

She wondered where she was. She couldn't make see or smell anything. Her hearing was obviously not co-operating with her. She could barely feel the hand that was lightly resting on hers. She was confused.

She needed to open her eyes. She needed to know where she was. She _needed_ to know that what had happened was a bloody awful, gut-wrenching nightmare. And as she tried to open her eyes, the flames started to rise again but she persevered. She felt her lids lift slowly, heavily and painfully. Once they were open….she didn't see a thing.

She heard beeping in the distance that was getting more rapid and louder. She started to outright panic. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe properly. She couldn't make out the calming voices that were trying to talk to her.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and one on her head, rubbing her hair softly. She made out a female and male voice. At the contact she started to calm; strange how a touch that was sending pain rippling through your body could calm you down.

Once she could breathe normally and her beating heart had slowed she blinked and blinked and blinked but everything was still dark. Why couldn't she see!? Her hearing was a little better.

"_Sakura, do you know where you are? Do you know who I am?" _the feminine voice just getting through. Sakura recognised it but couldn't put a name to the face or voice. It was eluding her.

_Where was she?...beeping…sterile smell…uncomfortable bed…_

"Hsp-l," she struggled to answer. Even the effort to talk left her breathless. She felt herself being pushed back gently onto pillows and something being slipped on over her face…._oxygen mask_.

"That's right. Do you know who I am? Take your time," the voice came again.

Sakura furrowed her brow trying to remember. She knew who this was. She _knew_. Blonde hair, amber eyes, huge breasts, bad-temper, strong in mind and body, alcoholic, crap at betting.._Why can't I think of her name!?_

Sakura could feel and hear her heart start to beat fast again out frustration.

"It's okay, Sakura. Don't force yourself. Do you know what village you're in?"

_Konoha._ "Kn-ha."

"Good. Get some rest."

Sakura was still trying to think of the woman's name as she fell back into unconsciousness.

* * *

As she fell back asleep Kakashi looked to his Hokage. Tsunade watched as her stats dropped to normal before straightening up.

"Was that good?" Kakashi asked.

Tsunade's gaze fell to her apprentice, "It wasn't the worst but it wasn't good. She obviously can't open her eyes very much considering she only got them a quarter of the way open. Her hearing seems to be a bit impaired and her speech…I reckon she's going to need speech therapy. It's taking her a while to connect the questions and answers together. She obviously can't remember my name but it wasn't all bad considering she knew where she was," Tsunade sighed letting out her frustration and relief in the one breath, "I'm just glad she woke up,"

Kakashi didn't reply and obviously the blonde wasn't expecting him to or didn't care as she exited the room. Kakashi held Sakura's hand again as he leaned forward in his chair and brought it up to his chin. It hadn't been a great start but it was something at least. It would get better as time progressed.

* * *

Genma and Yugao had been talking quietly outside as Tsunade and Kakashi calmed Sakura down enough to ask some questions.

"It's great to see her awake, ne, Genma?"

"Ah. Yes, on the one hand but no on the other," Genma replied and elaborated as he sensed Yugao's questioning stare, "Yes because it means she won't be stuck in a coma for years and she has returned to the land of the living, properly. No because she's going to be in great pain, has a lot of rehab to get through, is going to be mentally unstable for god knows how long…she's got a steep hill to climb. She may never get back to being an in-field Kunoichi again,"

Yugao stared at him with wide eyes as she processed this. And it made her heart sink as she realised the truth in what he said. She couldn't even imagine life _not_ being a Kunoichi ever again. It was her life.

She was about to reply when the door slid open and closed as their Hokage left the room, "Yugao, Genma. If she wakes up again I want one of you to come and get me no matter where I am or who I'm with. Come and get me as soon as she begins to stir,"

They both nodded and she left.

"She'll make it through this. We'll make damn sure she does. One thing is for sure: she's not alone,"

* * *

**To clear up something that may be confusing: the start of the chapter, the two bits with the fire? That was Sakura just before Ino found her and slightly after the incident. The second part is when she very first got the painkillers and had been healed somewhat. I was trying to describe the pain and to give insight into how it felt and how she visualised it. I'm not sure if I got that across very well ^^"**

**I know this chapter is quite short but I don't think it needed to be that long. It was just to progress the time a bit more and to finally get Sakura to wake up.**

**Well, I've accomplished updating two fics within and few hours of each other. I'm a happy gal! **

**As usual, please comment with your thoughts and all the jazz! Much love, readers!  
**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	7. What A Team Is

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Tsunade had finally allowed the rest of Konoha 11 into see her. And as they walked into the hospital room there were a few gasps and 'Sakura's/Sakura-chan's'. The only two there who weren't shocked at her appearance were Ino and Tenten.

Although Shikamaru had been told about Sakura's condition some part of him had refused to believe it was that bad. Of course, the smarter of him wasn't surprised at all. Hinata had her mouth covered with her hand and tears falling down her cheeks as Kiba and Shino both tried to offer comfort to her.

Chouji stood to the side in stunned silence. Lee…was bawling his eyes out. And Naruto…

"Where's Naruto?" Ino questioned as she brushed Sakura's hair back and held her hand.

"Tsunade-sama should be bringing him down here any min-"

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before baa-chan! She's been on my team from the start!" came his loud and mostly controlled voice.

"Naruto! You aren't the Hokage, so watch your tone! And I _couldn't_ tell you any sooner!"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Naruto. I. Am. Warning. You. Right. Now!" Tsunade raised her voice slightly, her tone just asking him to continue annoying her.

"Fine. But this isn't over, baa-chan. Not by a long shot," Naruto warned before entering the room.

They all stared at him but he by-passed everyone and went straight to Sakura's side and grabbed the other hand that wasn't currently being held, "Hey, Sakura-chan. Sorry I didn't come to visit earlier. The _Hokage_ didn't think I needed to know you were in here,"

"Naruto!" Tsunade hissed.

He ignored her, "I hear you're a lot better than before," he looked at Ino for conformation and saw the tightening around her eyes as she nodded her head in response, "I also hear you're going to need a lot of help and support in the coming future. Just know that you have all of us behind you, Sakura-chan. Team Kakashi especially. And don't worry, we'll find the bastards who did this to you. I promise you that,"

A silent assent flowed through the room until the door slid open and Kakashi entered along with Yugao. They paid no attention to the others and made straight for Tsunade. Kakashi gently grabbed her by the elbow and took her to the least occupied spot and spoke with her and Yugao in a silent but serious conversation. Everyone except Naruto looked at the trio and so it was only him who noticed the woman on the bed start to stir.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked in a slightly excited tone.

This drew everyone's attention to the girl as she gradually pulled out of sleep.

She groaned and whimpered slightly and Tsunade was by Ino, her hands glowing green as she passed them from Sakura's head to her feet trying to alleviate any pain.

"Tsu-de?" Sakura managed to slur.

"Hai, Sakura. Glad you finally remembered my name," she said jokingly.

"What?" Sakura grimaced as she tried moving again.

"You couldn't remember my name the last time you woke up. Don't try and move, Sakura and I would prefer if you didn't push yourself to talk," Tsunade adjusted a dial on one of the machines surrounding the bed and frowned at what one of the monitors read. She muttered to herself as she walked to the foot of the bed and grabbed Sakura's files before heading out the door, Kakashi and Yugao at foot.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again, his whole attention on his team mate.

"Nr-to?"

The blonde male frowned slightly before he replied, "Hai, Sakura-chan, it's me."

Sakura smacked her lips before Ino brought a straw to her lips and let her drink slowly from it, "Better, forehead?"

"Ino?"

"Ah, Sakura. I'm here,"

Sakura sighed slightly before relaxing back into the pillows. The rest of the gang were murmuring amongst themselves as Ino and Naruto were busy watching over Sakura and asking or answering Sakura. All of them could tell how much of a strain it was for Sakura to even try and talk.

"I wonder who could've got the drop on them. I mean, it's not like Sakura wouldn't be able to sense them one way or another, right?" Kiba asked.

"Unless they have a jutsu which makes them untraceable which seems to be the case," Shikamaru replied as he watched Sakura struggle to talk.

"But wouldn't they still have been detected. ANBU is always patrolling the forest surrounding the village and the gates and walls are always guarded. Unless you have the correct identification certificates and reason for visiting, you can't get in. We have some of the highest sensory ninja about," Hinata joined in.

"Hinata's right, Shikamaru. How in the hell could they get in? Your chakra surges every time a jutsu is used no matter how high the person's chakra control is. Even using a Kekkei Genkai there's still an increased frequency," Kiba crossed his arms.

"I know that, Inuzuka. I'm well aware. Tsunade-sama has got her best working on it,"

"That includes you, right Shikamaru?" Chouji joined the group.

Shikamaru stayed silent but they all knew the answer without him responding. They all silently sighed in relief that he was on the case. If anyone could find the answer, it was Shikamaru.

* * *

Tsunade chewed her thumbnail as she sat behind her desk. Everyone had gone home for the night and she was left in her office by herself, to think, to worry, and to drink. Or that's what she usually did but not for the past week since Sakura first woke up with her friends surrounding her. Drowning her sorrows and worries in Saké wasn't helping as much as it usually did.

What Kakashi and Yugao had discussed with her that day was still grating on her already frayed nerves. The suggestion one of the ANBU investigators had come up with was a frightening and nearly unthinkable possibility but it could explain a majority of the blank holes that filled the canvas as well as create new ones.

She didn't want to think it was possible but she was the Hokage and she had to take into account all of the possibilities when there was a mystery to be solved. Even if she didn't like it. Even if everything in her being was shouting that it couldn't possibly be true. Even if it meant someone she trusted with all her being was behind it.

Everything screamed at her that it couldn't be true; even if the evidence or lack-there-of threw the contrary in her face.

* * *

Sakura was exhausted. She had been with the speech therapist for fifteen minutes and already she felt like sleeping again. It was exhausting trying to form words and get them out. It was exhausting moving her tongue and mouth to make the right formation for words. It was just exhausting.

She was also scared to open her eyes. The last time she tried had brought an enormous amount of pain that she didn't feel particularly inclined to feel again. Naruto had visited her again, along with Sai and Kakashi before her therapist had come.

It was nice just listening to him talk with added commentary from Sai and Kakashi in places. And even though she couldn't really join in, Naruto always made it feel like she _had_ been. When he and the other two had to leave she had gripped his hand as much as she could, silently pleading with him to stay but also in thanks.

He had promised her he'd be back as soon as he was finished with his interim Hokage duties. Sai had told her he had a mission to go on with Hinata and Kiba and he would visit her as soon as he was able. Kakashi…he was always there anyway. Well, a majority of the time. This made Sakura feel safe and put her at ease somewhat. And he stopped her from dwelling on what memories she had of _that_ night.

"Well, Haruno-san. This was just the preliminary session to see what needs to be worked on. I'm not going to sugar-coat it because you are a medic yourself and know what's ahead. I dare say we'll be working on your speech for at least six months. I'm sorry to be blunt but I don't believe in patronising or being condescending to other medical personnel when they don't need it. You know how intense any sort of rehabilitation is," she heard the shuffle of papers and then the chair being pushed back, "I'll put a schedule together and pass it on to Tsunade-sama to see what she thinks. I'll be back next week, same day,"

And then she heard the door slide open and close. She let out the breath she had been holding and scrunched her face up in frustration. She already hated the woman. Whether the hate was justified or not was a matter she wasn't going to spend to long thinking about.

She just wanted to be fully functional and get back out there. She was tired of being stuck in a hospital relying on others to pick up her share of work in the hospital and on missions.

* * *

They all stared down at the bowls in front of them. They weren't hungry but Naruto forced himself to eat his ramen. It was highly unusual for Teuchi to witness this. The boy always inhaled at least eight bowls of ramen before he even began to feel full. So it didn't take much for the owner of Ichiraku or his daughter, Ayame to know that something was wrong. Also, they'd have to be blind not to notice the dark cloud above the shinobi's heads.

"Something wrong?" he ventured.

"Ah,"

Teuchi frowned. Naruto was also nigh impossible to shut up a lot of the time. The past few weeks he had been ranting away about taking over Hokage duties and preening at the praise he got from anyone who listened.

"And that would be?"

Naruto didn't bother to reply. He just further slumped over the bowl of ramen.

"Sakura is in hospital," Sai replied. He was dog tired and had only got back from his mission half an hour ago before deciding to find Naruto and Kakashi to go and visit Sakura but had been told by the silver-haired jounin that Tsunade was doing some light therapy work with her and they wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow.

"Sakura-san? What happened?" Ayame piped in.

The three were silent until Kakashi spoke up for the first time since arriving at the stall, "Classified."

Teuchi's frown deepened, "But she's okay, right?"

This time round none of them replied. They couldn't because none of them knew for sure if Sakura was alright.

"She will be. We'll make sure of it," Naruto said with such vehemence and finality that none of them spoke again.

Twenty minutes later saw them leaving the stall and going their separate ways. Three bowls barely eaten, left sitting at the counter.

* * *

Sakura cried silently to herself. She was terrified anew. Tsunade still had her in her arms trying to comfort her but it wasn't working. She had basically been told that her shinobi career was more than likely at an end. All those years of blood, sweat and tears shed for nothing.

"It'll be alright, Sakura. We'll fix it somehow. Shizune and I won't stop until we are absolutely sure that nothing can be done,"

This just served to make the Kunoichi cry harder.

Nobody could fix blindness. If they could, then everyone who was blind would have been cured by now. No, there wasn't any hope or chance. She knew it deep down and so did her shishou though she did appreciate Tsunade for trying to calm her down and give her some hope.

She didn't know how much time had passed since Tsunade had come in and started to do some light therapy with her arms but it had felt like forever. And crying just made her feel world-weary. Her time as a Kunoichi was over. Of that, she was sure. She snuggled closer to the blonde woman, trying to seek more comfort. And it worked a bit.

"Hokage-sama?" she heard Kakashi question as the door was slid open.

She felt one of the blonde's pigtails tickle her neck as Tsunade nodded her head, giving him permission to enter. Sakura was slowly calming down and starting to drift off and she felt the vibrations on the side of her face as Tsunade talked.

"Is she alright?" Kakashi asked, concern leaking into his tone.

Tsunade sighed, "No. We've found out that her time as a shinobi is pretty much at its end, regardless of any rehab she goes through,"

Silence and then a choked, "What?"

"Ah," Tsunade continued, "I was doing some light therapy earlier – as you know – and I asked her if she could open her eyes. And she did."

Sakura could almost hear the frown gracing Kakashi's face, "And?"

Tsunade shifted a bit and tightened her hold slightly on Sakura, "She's blind, Kakashi."

Sakura felt the urge to start crying all over again but she couldn't. She was bone-tired and crying was too much effort that she didn't have. Her energy was at an all-time low.

"Blind?"

"Yes, Hatake. Blind. Do you not know the meaning of the word!?" Tsunade lost her patience for a few seconds before reigning it back in, "Sorry, I just don't know what I can do if anything. This is going to be hell for her and will probably set her progress back months if she has nothing to work towards. I don't even think Naruto would be able to brighten her up much after finding this out,"

She heard Kakashi sigh deeply but he never replied. He didn't have anything to say. Sakura soon fell asleep in the silence that ensued.

* * *

"Blind?! What do you mean she's blind!?" Naruto all but yelled.

Kakashi sighed and resisted the urge to smack him up the back of the head.

"Naruto, keep your voice _down._ We don't this broadcasted to the world," Kakashi said in strained patience," Sakura is blind. She can't see,"

Naruto stood there looking at him stupidly. It was at times like these that Kakashi despaired the day that his sensei's son would become Hokage. How a person could sometimes be the world's smartest dumb person was beyond him.

"But, it's only temporary blindness, right? She'll have her sight back in no time, right?" ever the hopeful person.

"No, Naruto. Tsunade is pretty sure that this isn't temporary."

"Poor hag. Does this mean we have to throw her a commiserations party?" Sai voiced in his ever toneless voice.

Kakashi and Naruto just stared at him, "No, Sai. I don't think that would help the situation at all,"

Sai contemplated this before taking note of it. Even after four years he was still somewhat socially inept. Kakashi couldn't deny that he had improved because he had but he still had his moments.

"What are we gonna do, Kakashi-sensei?"

And this irritated him even more. No matter how many times he'd told Naruto to quite it, he still called him 'sensei', "I don't know, Naruto. There's not an awful lot we can do but be there for her."

Naruto growled in frustration but didn't comment further. Instead, he got frustrated, angry and helpless. This lasted until all three of them had finished sparring with each other but they all came to a unanimous decision: they'd come together and think of a way so Sakura could still be a shinobi without her sight. Of course, this meant doing research much to Naruto's dismay but if it helped Sakura in the end, he'd do it. Kakashi had told them long ago that someone who abandoned their friends were worse than scum and Naruto sure as hell wasn't going to be scum. He'd support his friends – his family- till the day he died.

They were going to find a way. They were going to support and help her through this. After all, that's what a team was for. No matter what the situation they pulled each other through and would stand side-by-side until they couldn't. That's what a team was.

* * *

**It's finally up! Gah!**

**Okay, even _I_ find this chapter jumping about a lot. And I am very sorry for this but I have re-written it god knows how many times and I'm sick of looking at it *eye twitches* It just wasn't playing game for me. So, I apologise profusely if you are confused. There are a few time-skips in this one.**

**If you are confused on it, don't hesitate to ask me. I can probably explain it but then again, some of things I come up with don't even make sense to me.**

**Well...here it is...*glares at chapter***

**Read and review! I love to hear from you guys and I always reply!...Unless you're a guest which in that case I can't and I don't like replying to reviews in the actual chapters ^^" And this AN has gone on long enough...again and I very fond of using elipses...**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	8. One Of My Baka's

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

A few months had passed and Sakura's rehab was going nicely. She could move about albeit slowly. She could talk although sometimes it took her a while to reply to questions but she was getting there and that was the main thing.

And she found her other senses becoming stronger to help make-up for the loss of her sight. She knew who was coming to see her by the way they walked or by their smell. The first time she had recognised Kakashi by his scent had thrown her off. It was rather disconcerting knowing who had entered the room by smelling their scent.

She wanted to practice her chakra control but was forbidden so by Tsunade. Her plan to use it when she wasn't there was thwarted almost instantly after Tsunade had said no to the practice, under the threat of putting chakra suppressors on her.

She got out of the bed and started to walk around the room. She had gotten to know the layout of the room so she didn't crash into anything much anymore. The first time she had tried was embarrassing, frustrating and infuriating. Her legs were very weak and so couldn't hold her up. Kakashi had had to assist her the whole time. And by the time she had gone five steps, she had been exhausted.

She grumbled to herself at the memory. If this is what Lee had gone through after the incident with Gaara, she now held more admiration for him than she had previously. She sighed and paced back and forth.

She could hear Tsunade, Shizune and Kakashi entering the corridor but continued to pace as she thought about everything that had happened to her in the past four or five months. It was around springtime (according to Kakashi but with his time-keeping skills, she wasn't too quick to believe him) which meant the flowers would be blooming and the sounds of new wildlife would be making an appearance. The sun would be out…oh how she missed the sun.

She frowned and did her best to reign in her frustration and not break the glass that she knew was in front her. Instead she put her hand against it and sighed. She wanted out. She felt like a caged animal in here. For the first time since she started working in the hospital she felt caged by it. She was feeling the beginnings of claustrophobia setting in. She needed out of this room at the least and moved to one where she could feel the heat of the sun on her face.

Her hand curled into a fist and she hit it against the glass but not hard enough to break it.

"I need out of here, Shishou!" she exclaimed when she heard the door slide open.

There was no reply as the three of them filtered into the room and took various places in the room.

"Sakura, come sit on the bed so I can do a check-up." Tsunade spoke out as if she hadn't heard Sakura's comment.

Sakura didn't budge, "I need out of here, Tsunade."

There was more rustling as the Hokage sifted through her charts, "We'll talk about that after your rehab is-"

"HELL NO! I'M _NOT _GOING TO STAY HERE FOR THAT LONG! I NEED OUT OF HERE! I'M BORED! I NEED FRESH AIR, FOR GOD SAKE! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME COOPED UP IN HERE THE WHOLE FECKING TIME! I'M A KUNOICHI!" Sakura roared. She wasn't willing to stay here much longer. She'd get out by force if she had to.

There was no sound in the room except for Sakura's heavy breathing after her outburst. All was silent as each of them replayed her words in their head and then when Sakura got the last bit of her outburst she froze. She was a Kunoichi still, wasn't she? She was still a shinobi, right?

And then she trembled. If she wasn't a Kunoichi then what was she? Sure she could become a full-time medic-nin but to be stuck in the hospital day-in-day-out? Would she be able to cope with not being able to go on missions anymore? Not being able to be a field medic and helping _on_ the field. She wouldn't be able to cope with the worry and frustration of not being able to be out there helping in the there and then.

"I'm a Kunoichi. I'm a Kunoichi of the Leaf. I'm a shinobi, god damnit," she kept repeating it like a mantra as she slid to the floor and brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in an act to keep herself hidden from the eyes in the room. If they didn't see her having an emotional breakdown, then she never had one. And she kept replaying the words like a mantra as tears spilled from her eyes.

And then she felt herself being dragged into someone's arms and held tightly to their side. She couldn't tell who it was because she hadn't been paying attention to the sounds and her nose spilling forth its own thick tears that she couldn't smell. And she obviously couldn't see even if she opened her eyes. Of course, this thought made her cry even harder and her hands gripped the arm closest to her in an effort to pull the person closer.

* * *

Kakashi glanced at the woman in his arms before glaring up at his leader. He had warned Tsunade about Sakura's mental state from being kept in the hospital for so long, add to it her emotional instability and you had a full pink-haired mess on your hands. He had discussed this at length with the blonde woman over the last week and had vehemently argued with her.

If himself, Yugao and Genma were going to be with her then what was the harm of taking her for a stroll outside and around the gardens of the hospital? If there was any trouble, they could have her somewhere safe in seconds. It wasn't like they were going to let any more harm come to her. He honestly got why Tsunade was wrapping her in cotton wool for if he had a child then he guessed he'd act the same way. But Sakura was a Kunoichi and to undermine that wasn't going to help. Sure, she needed help _now_ but later on when she was fully able what would Tsunade do?

It wasn't like she could keep the girl locked up. Sakura would find a way to escape any confinement even if it was in place to ensure her own well being. The woman who was so strong and compassionate had been reduced to a woman scared for her future.

"Tsunade, you have to let her out – not discharge her but let her out in the fresh air. Hell, move her to a different room, one with a window," Kakashi calmly renewed his attempt to persuade the blonde.

"Hatake, we've discussed this and I've made my decision,"

"The wrong one,"

"Ex_cuse me?_"

"It's the wrong decision and you know it. How would you feel if you were in her position? Would you like to be kept away from the outside world? Not being able to do anything except having people coming in at various hours poking and prodding and then sit around waiting endlessly for something or someone to keep you company? No. You'd have hit whoever tried it through the wall and then use the hole created to escape."

"Listen here, brat! I am her doctor and _I_ am doing what will help her most in the long run!" Tsunade shouted.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama but that's bullshit. You and I both know that," Kakashi sighed and looked back down at the woman in his arms. She had calmed down somewhat but she wasn't asleep, "How is keeping her in here all the time, good for her well being?"

Tsunade stood there with narrowed eyes and breathing slightly heavy, "She hasn't recovered enough. She won't be able to defend herself should anyone try to attack her again. She won't be able to walk for long and she's safer here,"

Kakashi snorted, "She's recovered well enough for a walk outside and if she does get tired, I can carry her back. As for defending...you know that's complete and utter poppycock. I'll be with her the whole time and can transport her out of danger and there are others in the village who can help should a confrontation occur," Kakashi met Tsunade's gaze head on, "You're grasping at straws here, and you know it,"

He was pushing it and they both knew it. It was the matter of if she would cave or not. He felt Sakura pull herself closer to him. Whether she was scared of Tsunade's answer or if she was seeking more comfort he didn't know.

"Hatake…take her outside for twenty to thirty minutes only. I'll have Shizune meet up with you once we sort out her new room," Tsunade's tone was one of defeat.

Kakashi smiled and nodded before he picked the pink-haired girl up in his arms and was about to walk out when Tsunade grabbed him, "Let her walk for about five minutes outside but that's all. Take a wheelchair with you, I don't want her strain herself and put a kink in the works to her recovery,"

Kakashi nodded once and carried on his way with Sakura in his arms.

* * *

"Kakashi? Why did you argue with Tsunade-Shishou over letting me out? Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful but why?" Sakura asked quietly as she walked slowly around the hospital gardens. She took her time, careful not to trip over her own feet and feeling the ground when she put either foot down. Kakashi was by her side and had to pull her out of the way of a few people a couple of times.

"Hmm, it doesn't really matter, does it? You're out and that's all that matters," Kakashi watched the sky as they walked, his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Sakura pursed her lips, "I guess so,"

They walked for another few minutes before Sakura stopped and exhaled lightly. She turned her face towards the heat of the sun and a smile graced her face. Kakashi watched her and he felt a surge of pride. He didn't feel sorry for Sakura or pity her. She didn't need it. She was strong and he knew she would get through this sooner or later and he knew she would find a way to continue being a Kunoichi even with the loss of her sight.

He watched as her hair swayed gently in the breeze, her eyelids closed, face relaxed apart from the serene smile that played upon her lips. Yes, she had been through a terrible ordeal but there was a tigress inside hidden underneath all the pain and anguish and hatred. She was already beginning to heal mentally as well granted it would take a long time before she was back to her old self..or as near to it as she could be. He doubted she would ever fully heal given the situation; he knew he hadn't from his past but he had learnt to deal and she would too.

"I'm tired, Kakashi. Can we sit down?" Sakura broke through his reverie.

"Ah. Would you like me to carry you or do want to walk?"

Sakura was silent for a moment before she turned her face to him with slight determination, "I think I can walk it but could I maybe use your arm for support?"

Kakashi gave his classic eye-crinkle which went unnoticed by the medic, "Ah."

She looped her arm through his and he led the way to a nearby bench. They sat down but instead of letting go of his arm she held more tightly and leant against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sakura…if Tsunade can't find a way to fix your eyes, do you have any idea on how you're going to get around? I mean to be able to carry out missions?" Kakashi asked hesitantly. It wasn't something he really wanted to bring up in case it caused her to cry again but he wanted to know if she herself had come up with any ideas.

She took her time to mull over his question. She _had_ been thinking about it but nothing really came to mind for a solution. She had come up with a few idea's but none of them would work from a medical standpoint – scratch that. None of them would work, period, "I have but I haven't come up with anything plausible. I'm sure we'll find a way,"

Kakashi smiled under his mask. She was including her team in this. She was asking for their help in her own roundabout way, "Yes, we will."

* * *

"It's an absolutely incredulous theory! There's no chance in hell that that happened!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk and glared at Shikamaru, Yugao and Shino. She was sure Kakashi would've been here too if he hadn't decided to take Sakura on a stroll on the hospital grounds.

"It's one of the two explanations we've got and this one fits better than the other one," Shikamaru replied steadily, trying not to let his irritation leak through.

"We know it's absurd but we can't rule out the possibility, Hokage-sama," Yugao interjected quietly, "Kakashi already explained the reasoning behind it. The only thing we can't figure out is the _how_ – if there is one."

"OF COURSE THERE'S A HOW! THERE HAS TO BE ONE IF YOU'RE ALL SO ADAMANT THAT THIS IS HOW IT HAPPENED!" Tsunade roared and threw her empty Saké at the wall. Tonton whimpered from her spot on the desk.

"Out of the two possibilities this one is most likely. Why? Because it would explain the total devastation of the house and how blood got on nearly every surface. Only someone skilled could have caused so much destruction and mutilate a body with so much precision." Shino took his turn to speak.

Tsunade glared at him, "Don't you think I know that?! I'm the top medic in this goddamn village Aburame! If anyone knows how bodies can be defiled in such a way it's myself." The blonde sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose as she settled back into her seat. She didn't want to believe any of it but the more they went over it the more it made sense and that's what scared her, she sighed and made her decision, "I want you two to keep this to yourselves, understand? Not a word to _anyone_. Yugao, I want you and Genma to continue watching over her in the shadows. I'll have a talk with Hatake about this later on. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan! How are you feeling today?" Naruto set down the back that contained ramen.

Sakura scrunched her nose up as she smelt the 'food'. She didn't know what was worse: hospital food or Naruto bringing ramen with him every time he visited.

"I guess I'm alright, all things considering. How're you, Naruto? Have you asked Hinata out yet?"

Naruto looked at her in surprise, "I've been going out with her for nearly a month now, Sakura-chan. How could you not know that!?"

Sakura covered her ear at his screech, "I've been in hospital? You do realise I was only moved to this room half a week ago, right?"

"Eheheheh…sorry, Sakura-chan,"

She just shook her head and got up and gave him a hug, "Baka. It's alright. So, what news have you for me?"

"I think Sai has a special someone,"

"WHAT!?"

"I don't know! But I swear he does! He's been acting extremely weird and not the normal Sai-weird. He pays more attention to couples he's around and takes a lot of notes and then asks if he can practice them on someone," his face had all the irritation that leaked through in his tone.

Sakura burst out laughing, "He _asked_ to _practice on someone_!? Oh, who did he ask?"

There was a pause, "Kakashi, Yamato, Kiba – that one was hilarious, Kiba's reaction was priceless! – Ino, Hinata and I'm pretty sure he asked baa-chan at one point." The smirk was heard in his voice.

"Oh my god!" Sakura cackled and when she calmed down enough to ask, "Why do you think he asked Shishou?"

"Well…as I was walking towards her office, he came flying through the wall of her office. She was heaving breaths and looked pissed off and incredulous at the same time; very hard not to burst out laughing. Then Sai got up and asked in all seriousness 'Should I take that as a no?'"

"Oh god, he did _not_!?"

"He did!"

Sakura was bent over holding her sides and trying to keep herself on her feet she was laughing that much. Naruto had joined her and when they had calmed down; Naruto asked if she wanted to go for a dander down the corridor to which she readily agreed seeing as she would have help.

When they got back Sakura sat on the hospital bed and turned her face to Naruto's to a degree, "Naruto? Who was the first person Sai asked?"

There was a long silence before he answered, "He didn't ask the first time,"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he acted instead of asked," Naruto said somewhat irritably and defensively.

Sakura's expression turned to one of amusement, "Who?"

"…Me."

Sakura had to stifle her laughs, "_You_? What did he do?"

She heard Naruto shift obviously uncomfortable with the question and all she got was a mumble in reply.

"What?"

"…."

"Speak up, Naruto."

"He….."

"One more time and _louder_,"

"He started to snog me,"

Sakura snorted in her attempt to stifle her laugh, "Started?"

"Yeah…." Naruto obviously didn't want to continue this conversation.

Sakura grinned widely, "Naruto…what did you do?"

"I…I didn't do anything. I was too taken aback. By the time I was ready to react he'd stopped. But then I chased him and decked him for it. The bastard," Naruto huffed.

Sakura smiled, chuckled and shook her head before getting up and embracing him, "Baka. But you're one of my baka's,"

* * *

**The last of my KakaSaku multi-chapters to be updated today! Yay!**

**I know it's short and I promise I'll be doing longer chapters sometime. It may seem like I'm repeating the same scene with Tsunade in her office but there _is_ a reason for it but I won't be telling why.**

**Anyway, please review!**

**Love to y'all!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	9. Contentment and Tension

**Disclaimer: **I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

Sakura grimaced as she took another step, gripping the rails on either side of her tightly. She had been there for half an hour now and this was her eighth length of doing the walk-way. She could feel the sweat glistening on her neck, forehead, lips and back. The pain was there but her exhaustion was prevailing. She wanted to go rest but she was determined to do the last two laps. She would not be defeated.

"I think we should stop for to-"

"No."

"Sakura, you've done tremendously already. There's no need to pu-"

"No! I can do this. Let me do this,"

She could almost hear the frown the medical personnel was giving her, "There's no need to rush your recovery, Sakura. In fact, you should know that pushing yourself is more than likely to set you back than help you,"

Sakura grunted when she felt the ends of the rails and breathed in and out slowly but heavily as she turned around and took a step back in the direction she had come from, "I know my limits, Shizune – better than anyone for that matter. Thank you for your concern but I know when I can't go any further,"

The dark-haired assistant sighed in exasperation and turned to the third person in the room who shrugged his shoulders. She wasn't going to get any help from him. Not that it was any surprise.

Sighing she turned back to her pink-haired colleague, "That aside, Sakura, you know you have a fifteen minute session of arm therapy to do _and_ later on you have to go to the speech therapist. How do you think that will go if you're too tired to even talk?"

Sakura snorted and rolled her sightless eyes. She loved Shizune to death but the woman was too much of a worry-wart at times…and over-bearing, "I'm surprised _you_ can be in work today after what I heard happen last night, Shizune," she smirked when she heard the hesitation from the medic-nin and a rise in alertness and interest from the other occupant in the room.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh? You don't remember? Shall I help you then?" she smiled in a slightly evil way, "From what I heard, you pretty much got completely legless and threw yourself not only at Raidou but Iruka as well and when both were to gentlemanly to take up your less that obvious offer you went to Kotetsu and Izumo and offered an all night round of a threesome-"

"Al-alright, Sakura. I think we should concentrate on your therapy now," Shizune rushed to change the subject and turned her head away from the male sitting in one of the chairs in the room to hide her reddened face.

Sakura just smirked and turned around to do her tenth and last lap on the walk-way.

"Threesome, eh?" the male occupant murmured from his spot, intrigue in his facial expression and eyes.

"It's what I heard," Sakura replied and then promptly fell down onto her backside and leant against one of the metal poles holding up the rails and wiped her face with her arm. She was exhausted and sore but she felt happy. She had accomplished what she had set out to do that morning. She was getting stronger and more quickly than anyone had anticipated. She would be back in shape in no time if she could keep this pace up.

Shizune said nothing, completely mortified by last night's happenings. She quickly cleared her throat and shoved her embarrassment out of the way as her hands glowed green and she moved them around Sakura's pelvis and legs.

"Bit of muscle strain and fatigue. You're going to be sore and stiff tomorrow, Sakura. On the plus side, your bones are getting stronger and you're able to support yourself more than a few weeks ago. You're progressing very well. Shall we move onto your arms?"

Sakura just nodded. She was tired to answer and thirsty. Shizune eyed her for a second before turning to the man, "Could you lift her and place her over in the chair by the table please?"

He nodded and moved to do as the medic asked. Picking up the pink-haired patient he whispered in Shizune's ear, "I'll want to know more about this threesome you took part in," he smirked and moved over to the table to put Sakura in the chair.

His smirk turned into a full-blown smile as he heard Shizune mutter "Pervert," before she gathered the equipment needed for the next therapy session.

* * *

Sakura sighed happily as she lay back against the pillows in her hospital bed. She was extremely pleased with her progress today. She was completely shattered and ready for a lovely long sleep. She could feel the moon's rays falling across her form as she pondered about her next therapy session and whether she would try going for eleven laps or just stick to the ten. She had discussed it with both Shizune and Tsunade and they had come to the decision that if both her _and_ they agreed that she could up it to eleven.

Ultimately, they had the say but she couldn't help but wonder if she could sneak in a few others while she was alone in her room. A few people may say that she was being reckless and perhaps they were right but so what? If she got better what was wrong with it? Nothing, as far as she could find.

She felt a pang of loneliness as she remembered Kakashi telling her he'd be gone on a mission for a week with Naruto, Sai and Shikamaru and a few ninja from Lightning Country on a joint mission somewhere. She had felt slightly dejected when he had told her but had saved face by telling him to return soon and to not be injured too badly considering she wouldn't be able to heal them. She knew he had seen right through the façade but had said nothing of it.

And as Sakura started to sink out of consciousness she felt someone's eyes on her for a minute before the door opened and soft footsteps made their way over to her. They stopped right beside her and she heard them sigh. By the smell and tone of the sigh her visitor was a male but she was too tired to figure out whom.

Then she felt fingers caressing her cheek and she felt the tell-tale sign of cold as moisture evaporated. She was crying? This confused her. Why on earth would she be crying after having accomplished a lot today? But she didn't dwell on it. The more quickly the days past, the sooner Kakashi would be back to keep her company. Her feelings lightened considerably at the thought and she promptly fell into wonderful and blissful sleep.

* * *

"Hey forehead! I brought you some flowers and I'm here to give you a make-over and some girl time! Tenten and Hinata will be along shortly with Shiho. They had to drag her away from Crypto."

"Oh Pig. Didn't hear you there, when did you get here?" Sakura feigned coming out of deep thought by shaking her head.

Ino snorted and sat down on the foot of the bed and crossed her legs, "Nice try, forehead but it ain't gonna work," she leaned forward and flicked Sakura on her forehead.

Sakura flinched, "Ow! PIG!"

Sakura was about to fling herself at the blonde when the door to her room opened and Tenten quickly held her back, "Sakura, you should know fighting isn't good for you. And, Ino! You should know better than to aggravate her!"

Ino rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the other two girls who entered the room, their hand full of bags of food and all sort of pampering equipment. Sakura's nose twitched and a small smile graced her face as she smelt some of her favourite foods before it quickly disappeared at the smell of smelly, beauty products. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

…

And she was right. From suns position, she guessed they had been with her for five or six hourse now. It was mid-evening.

"Are you sure you guys can stay? You don't have anything to do?"

"For the last time, forehead, no. Now stop asking!...unless you want us to go?"

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan, we can go if you're getting tired," and unsure Hinata chimed in.

"No, no! I just didn't want you guys staying just for the sake of keeping me company if you had other things to do.

"If we did, we wouldn't be here, Sakura," Tenten reasoned as she brushed her pink hair and proceeded to twist it up into a bun.

"I wasn't working on anything that couldn't wait. I'm happy to finally be able to hang out with all of you," Shiho pushed her glasses back up.

Sakura just smiled serenely and relaxed as Ino continued her pedicure and Hinata her manicure. It had been a long time since she had been this pampered and relaxed. The last time had been with…_Kaa-chan._

A wave of pain and sorrow filled her but she did her best to push it aside. She wasn't going to spoil the mood that had been helping her all day. She took a deep breath and the scent of the bouquet Ino had brought with her assaulted her nose.

As she worked out the smell of each of the flowers her smile grew bigger and bigger, nearly rivalling Naruto's.

"What're you smiling about, forehead?" Ino asked cheekily.

Sakura just shook her head, "Thank you, Ino. Really,"

Ino smiled and patted her best friend's foot. She knew Sakura had figured it out, "So, got anyone knew in your life? Hot doctor? Cutie nurse? Old team-mate? Random stranger? Secret admirer?"

Sakura snorted, "No. Do you honestly think I would have time to find someone while being in here?"

"I don't know. Maybe you have a cute nurse or doctor looking after you and you just haven't told us. Ugh, how long have you been neglecting your nails? These are awful, Sakura." Ino grumbled at the end.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How would I know what they look like, Pig? I'm blind, remember?" Sakura shook her head and after a few moments realised everyone had gone silent and stopped moving. She fretted and sighed, "Seriously guys? Seriously? I'm blind, not dead. Anyway, I haven't been able to get out and about much to meet anyone new. As for my nails…I'm a medic-nin in and out of the field. I hardly have time to get my hair cut never mind getting a full spa-day,"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'm about then, isn't it?" and she could hear the smirk in Ino's voice although her tone sounded slightly strained.

"Ah. Thank you, again. I've really enjoyed today," Sakura sighed happily and laid back against her pillows as Tenten moved away and started with her own hair, "How's Lee doing these days, Tenten?"

"Annoying but energetic as usual. He's currently on a mission with a few others. Gai-sensei is…Gai-sensei. He's probably doing some stupid training regime at the moment." She chuckled.

"I can imagine. Anything new with you, Shiho? Any guys in your life?"

"M-me!?"

"Well, assuming your name is still Shiho…"

A nervous chuckle sounded from the blonde, "Y-yes, it is. No, Haruno-san. I have no significant other. I've been relatively busy with various scrolls and such needing decoding. I wish I had Nara-san's help again," she sighed wistfully but they all heard the dreamy intonation flecked in her sentence.

"Oh yes! You've worked with Shikamaru before, haven't you?" Ino quizzed.

"Hai, during the Pein invasion,"

"Yes, he did mention you,"

"He did!? What did he say?"

"Just that you were very good at what you did," _and clingy…_Ino added after in her thoughts.

"Oh…" Shiho felt slightly dejected.

"Hinata? How did your date with Naruto go?" Sakura quickly moved on.

There was a slight shuffling beside her and she felt a cold drop of nail varnish hit her skin as Hinata fixed her composure, "It was wonderful, Sakura-chan. He took me on a picnic…although all it consisted of was Cup-Ramen but it was very quiet and serene. _He _was quiet which was a bit nerve-wracking."

Sakura smiled, "That's Naruto for you. Ramen is the only thing in his nutrition vocabulary. Him being quiet doesn't really surprise me, though."

"How come?" Tenten voiced her curiosity.

"Ever since the war he's become more introspective. Sure, he's still his noisy, cheerful, knuckle-brained self that we all love but he has matured more than anyone could say. Especially when it comes to someone precious to him. You should have seen him the day he told me he had asked you out, Hinata," Sakura's mind wandered back to said time.

"What was he like?" the heiress inquired.

Sakura turned her head towards her friend, "Quiet. Very quiet. He hardly spoke after he told me. He just stood by the window, staring out. When I finally asked him why he was being so quiet he just voiced his insecurities and worries," she left out the part where he told his feelings of the navy-haired heiress.

"Naurto? Insecure? Hah! Like that would ever happen!" Ino shook her head in amusement.

Tenten rolled her eyes at the long, blonde-haired Kunoichi, "He's human, Ino. Just like the rest of us,"

Ino opened her mouth to retort but found she had nothing to come back with so shut it again promptly.

The pink-haired woman silently applauded the weapons mistress on leaving her best frenemy speechless, "How's Kurenai doing?"

"I haven't seen her in a while," Hinata answered meekly.

"Shikamaru says she's fine. Her child is a little…head-strong, which, according to what sensei used to say, was what Kurenai herself was like. She's also very intelligent and seems to have the Sarutobi Fire affinity and sensei's Ash style jutsu."

"Interesting, what about Kurenai's affinity for genjutsu?"

"She's shown nothing of that, yet. Maybe someday she will," Ino answered proudly.

"How is Hanabi, Hinata?"

"She's good. She's still trying to master one of the more powerful Gentle Fist techniques but without Neji-niisan about to help, it's very difficult," Hinata finished with Sakura's right hand and moved around to the other side of the bed to do her left hand.

Steady, non-important chatter continued for another hour and a half or so before the girls started to pack everything up. It had been an en-eventful day filled with shop-talk and frivolous banter but it was what Sakura had needed most. And she knew that they had known it as well. And she felt grateful for it.

"Well, see you soon, forehead!" Ino called as she left the room.

"Bye Sakura!" Tenten hugged her quickly and left.

"I'll come by with Naruto next time. Take care, Sakura-chan," Hinata squeezed her hand and waited by the door for Shiho.

"I hope you're out soon, Haruno-san," Shiho expressed and then left.

Sakura was left lying on the bed, filled with contentment.

* * *

"I don't agree with this," Naruto scowled as they leapt from tree branch to tree branch.

Kakashi and Shikamaru sighed for the umpteenth time; Shikamaru trying to hold on to what little patience he had left while Kakashi just wondered how long it would be until they reached their destination.

Sai just smiled for he had no significant imput. He was used to Naruto's grumbling by now and he couldn't help but agree with him on this count.

"It doesn't matter if you agree with it or not. You've been ordered by your Hokage to do something, so, you'll do it," Kakashi replied with patience.

Naruto scowled at him before mumbling something incoherent. He then replied, "Ha! Like you haven't gone against orders before, sensei!"

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, not willing to retort. He'd let his ex-student sulk. The sooner he got over his objection the better the mission would be.

Sai suddenly spoke up about his own opinion, "Naruto does have a point, Kakashi-senpai. Is it a wise choice on Tsunade's part to be doing this? I mean, yes, all of the countries co-operated in the war but that was because they didn't have much of a choice. Before that, Konoha was only really on good terms with Suna. I can't help but wonder if she's a bit premature in a move this important,"

"See? _See_?! Sai agrees!" Naruto fumed.

Shikamaru stopped rubbed his forehead, "It may be, Sai but it isn't our decision to make. Besides, Tsunade-sama is anything but stupid. Just because she's drunk a majority of the time and her gambling always leaves her –possibly Konoha as well- in debt doesn't mean she makes decisions on a whim. If this is what she has decided then there's nothing we can do change it,"

"I see. Well, I can see that perspective but I don't think this will work out the way she wants it to. Do we know if she has a contingency plan?"

"Iie. But we can only hope she does because if things turn further south than they already have…" Kakashi let the sentence hang but his intended words after hung heavily in the air around the group.

It would be another day before they reached the intended destination and already tension was high among them. One of the many questions in Kakashi's mind was if it would dissipate or grow stronger when they met with their correspondence.

* * *

**Okay, I tried to make this one a _bit_ longer but I think I failed at it.**

**Anyway, I was going to leave Kakashi out of this chapter completely but then I decided against it. Although this fiction is mainly Sakura-centric I don't want it all to be about her. Besides, if I had cut Kakashi out of it, the chapter would be even shorter and I know a few of you have asked for longer chapters and I _am_ trying but my fingers get tired of typing quite frequently so it's not easy ^^"**

**It also gives me a good starting point for the next chapter which I think I will make team-centric. I don't think I'll have Sakura appearing at all except for her being mentioned by one of the four in the team. **

**Also! If you haven't already I would appreciate it if you could take the time and vote on my poll which can be found on my profile page! **

**Anyway! Read and review for that is love to us author's and you shall be loved in return if I can reply to you!  
**

**For all the guests who review, I can thank you for your kind words! I do appreciate them!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Lady Sassy Sas**


	10. Protect Her

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"There _is_ a reason for this, right?"

"Yes, Raikage-sama but I have not been given permission to disclose the reason behind it out in the open. Tsunade-sama did say that all the information you need is in that scroll," Kakashi replied.

The large man who was the Kage of Lightning grunted in reply and narrowed his eyes on the Copy-Nin. Seeing him act as a general in the Fourth Shinobi War had impressed him and he could no longer deny the rumours of the White Fang's son's prowess anymore – even if he wanted to.

"When can I expect this to take place?" he growled.

Kakashi slouch, his posture becoming more lax as a bit of tension drained away, "So you accept then?"

"I can't say no," he slammed his fist down on the table, "Darui!"

A man with bleach white hair and a special tattoo on his shoulder flickered into the room not a moment later, "Hai, Raikage-sama?"

"Take this to the other official and get them to sign it. Have it done in the next two hours. After that take this to the administrator who deals with guest accommodation and tell them we'll have an important person from Konohagakure staying with us for an undetermined amount of time. Once that is done find Bee; I have a mission for him, yourself, Omoi and Karui. Dismissed."

"As you wish," Darui bowed, glancing at the team from Konoha before he flickered off to do as he was bid.

A grumbled as he searched his desk. He produced a scroll and spent the next five minutes writing something before he rolled it up, stamped it with his seal and then proceeded to cast a sealing jutsu on it before handing it to Kakashi, "Tell Tsunade she has a deal,"

Kakashi gave his signature eye-crease and bowed his head, tucking the scroll into one of the compartments on his Flak-Jacket, "Hai, Raikage-sama. She will be most pleased with this,"

* * *

He was reading Icha Icha Paradise in the armchair in the corner of the room while the other three were – he actually didn't know or care what they were doing. As long as they didn't disturb him and his reading everyone would survive the last nigh-

"Oi! Kaka-sensei! Kaka-sensei!" Naruto pranced about in front of him, bellowing his name.

Kakashi sighed but never tore his eyes away from the book, "What Naruto?"

Naruto stopped and glared at the silver haired jounin. A second later the book was dangling from his thumb and fore-finger, "It's not nice to ignore somebody when they're talking you know,"

Kakashi fixed the blonde with a bored look. The blonde frowned before tossing sitting on the bed a few feet behind and gazed at his sensei, "He agreed, yes?"

"Ah,"

Naruto frowned even more, "When does this whole thing begin then?"

"It already has begun, Naruto. It began the moment the Raikage agreed," Shikamaru answered for Kakashi.

"So, when we bring word back to Baa-chan..?"

"Yes Naruto. As soon as we bring the scroll Raikage-sama gave to me back to Tsunade, Sakura will be escorted here and this is where she will stay until our Hokage deems it safe enough for her to return." Kakashi swiped his hand through his hair as he answered his subordinate.

There was a few minutes silence in which the three of them contemplated what was going to happen soon. Naruto was worried and anxious about the whole thing. His sister would be away from the safety of the village…away from him and the remaining members of Team Seven/Kakashi and that made him feel incredibly uneasy. It also didn't help that he felt like he'd be betraying his word to her when he promised to help her find a way to go around while being blind. No, there was something in this whole plan that didn't sit right with him anyway he looked at it.

Shikamaru on the other hand was going through how this could benefit both villages and their alliance to one another. He could see the pros and cons of the plan and what various different outcomes it would bring.

Tsunade was basically giving Kumo a Prisoner Of War should something occur that could bring on another war. And it wasn't just any old shinobi; she was giving up Leaf's best Medic-nin who they could force into working with them. She was putting Sakura at great risk by sending her here.

Then again, until they sorted out the incident back at home and found the culprit and apprehended him or her, Sakura would never be truly safe and having someone around to watch her the whole time couldn't work.

Tsunade needed her ninja for missions and other jobs and she couldn't have her top ninja babysitting another top ninja. Nor could she leave it to gennin or chuunin.

The only other option was to send her to a neighbouring country and ask that they protect her while they found out more. And Shikamaru knew that if Tsunade had any other option, she wouldn't have done this.

Kakashi held the book limply in his hands after he snatched it back from Naruto. He couldn't say he didn't agree with Naruto's arguments that he had been sprouting since this mission began nor could he disagree with Shikamaru's point of view. He didn't like the fact that their Hokage was sending his team's medic _and_ one of the three of his best friend's away where he couldn't protect her himself. Kakashi hadn't uttered a word against Tsunade when she had briefed him on her plans but he sure as hell didn't agree with her….well not entirely.

He could see where she was coming from but that didn't mean he had to like her logic. He wanted to protect the pink-haired woman himself. He'd put aside all missions to do it. Hell, he'd go without pay if he had to.

Sakura wasn't someone he could just fob off on somebody else and then be free to do what he wanted with the spare time it would inevitably give him. She was his subordinate, his charge and had been when she was twelve along with Naruto and Sasuke and then she had become more than a charge when Team Kakashi formed again when she was sixteen. Both Naruto and herself had grown in those four years. And they had become team mates thrice fold.

Sakura had improved immensely and he only protected her when he had to. But in the years between the Fourth Shinobi War and now, Sakura had become a confidante and one of his most trusted and loyal friends. And it was killing him and going against the grain to let her travel to Lightning just so they could babysit her.

Kakashi could feel the anger that had settled in him since the briefing swell even more. Maybe he could talk to Tsunade when they got back to Konoha. Persuade her to change her mind _– too late for that now, Hatake_ – or to let him go with her and maybe stay here with her while she recuperated.

"Is anyone going to be travelling with her? Or staying with her?" Sai, who had just entered the room, shook his hair to rid himself of the water. Obviously it was raining outside.

"No," Kakashi briskly replied, "Where you outside?"

Sai looked at him blankly but that also gave off the impression that Kakashi was stupid for asking the question, "Yes. I wanted to scout the area so I sent some rats to do some snooping,"

"And?"

"I know every inch of this building so if anything happens…." Sai let it tail off before grabbing some clothes from his pack and locking the bathroom door. The shower turned on moments later.

Naruto bolted to an upright position, "You mean baa-chan isn't sending anyone with Sakura-chan!? She isn't leaving Sakura-chan here by herself, is she?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Yes Naruto, that's exactly what she's doing."

"But! Why?"

"Because, if she sent someone to stay with Sakura that could offend Raikage-sama," when Naruto gave him a blank look he continued, "He could see it as a threat if she sent someone with Sakura and that would give him cause to take Sakura and whoever was with her as Prisoners of War and to start another war with us,"

Kakashi chimed in, "Which is exactly what we _don't_ need,"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment as he gave thought to all of this, "I guess. I just don't like the idea of leaving Sakura-chan by herself, especially in the condition she's in,"

The ensuing silence was a unanimous feeling of tension and uneasiness which only got worse when Sai came out and stuck his foot in it with an inappropriate question.

* * *

"Thank you, Raikage-sama for letting us stay the night," Kakashi intoned as they once again stood before the leader of Lightning.

"You're welcome, Hatake-san," A eyed the leaf shinobi before him and raised his eyebrows when he saw the Jinchuruuki of the Nine-Tails looking sullen, "Apart from hospitality I also had a reason for letting you stay the night. I am sending the group I arranged for yesterday with you. They shall be escorting Haruno-san back here,"

It took all of Kakashi's will power not to react to this outcome. He wasn't entirely surprised by it but he still had a bad feeling in his gut. Shuffling behind him told him that Shikamaru had used his Shadow technique to hold Naruto where he was.

"Understood, Raikage-sama,"

"Darui!" not a second later, Darui, Killer Bee, Omoi and Karui stood beside the group from Konoha, "You know what to do,"

"Hai, Raikage-sama. You can count on us,"

A grunted in response before he trailed his eyes over the other three before returning to Bee, "Bee! Don't get carried away!"

Bee looked at his brother before bringing his hands up and crossing them in front of him, his hands in the rock-sign, "Got it, brother! We'll have this done in no time, yeah!"

"AND NO MORE RAPPING! Now go!"

* * *

The journey back had been somewhat peaceful. Sai and Naruto bickered at the beginning but then Bee had stolen most of Naruto's attention thus giving the rest of them peace from his shouting at Sai and Sai's comments that always got a rise out of him.

Omoi had participated in some conversation but he and Karui mostly kept to themselves. Kakashi, Shikamaru and Darui had had many conversations over the past three days discussing the war and various jutsu's and fighting styles. Of course, they kept the jutsu's that had been newly made since the war a secret and never gave away matters of security of their respective villages.

But as Kakashi sat with his back to a trunk of a tree and stared at the fire in the middle of their camp he felt hollow. They were maybe a seven hours from Konoha but had stopped for the night.

As soon as they passed the gates and were in the Hokage's office, he'd have to hand over the scroll that held A's reply and bargain and then the retinue from Lightning would formally introduce themselves and all the formal business would take place.

The next day, Sakura would be out of the village and on the way to Kumogakure and he'd be left behind in a constant state of anxiety and on edge.

He wasn't looking forward to it one bit.

"Hatake-san. If you don't mind me asking and if you're allowed to discuss it, why is Haruno-san coming to Kumo?" Darui sat beside Kakashi, his arms hanging loosely over his raised knees.

The jounin took his time in replying, never looking away from the fire. It wasn't that he wasn't allowed to discuss it, he just felt uncomfortable discussing it. His protectiveness over his team mates coming to the fore again. But would he care as much if this had been Naruto, Sai, Yamato or to Sasuke?

"Hatake-san?"

But still he didn't answer. He continued to gaze at the fire as he contemplated his protectiveness over his team members.

Shikamaru who had been sitting close by couldn't tell by what little of his face Kakashi was showing if he was just refusing to acknowledge the man beside him and the question or if he too deep in thought to answer, "Something happened a few months back and Hokage-sama has decided it would be best if she was away from Konoha for a while,"

"Happened? Is she okay?" Shikamaru narrowed his eyes a bit but Darui seemed genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"I am not at liberty to say," was all he said in reply.

It wasn't true but he thought it would be better not to mention it. Plus, he had also answered Darui's question indirectly. Darui frowned slightly but bowed his head in acceptance.

"I'm happy to escorting her. God knows how much we owe her for the war. Without her, all the Kages would be dead or incapacitated and Kami knows how many more we would have lost had she not done that jutsu," Darui sighed before throwing himself onto his back and resting his arms behind his head, staring at that sky.

_Well, she won't be doing any jutsu's for a good while._ Shikamaru sighed as he thought back to when Ino had come to him in hysterics after she had found Sakura and her parents. He and Choji had spent the next two days with her and trying to get her to calm down. If she wasn't crying on his shoulder then she had been crying on Choji's.

When Ino had finally calmed down enough to tell them, Shikamaru had left half an hour after helping Choji to calm Ino down again before making his way over to the Hokage tower where Tsunade was just sending a member of ANBU out to get him. He had already told her he knew about Sakura but didn't know the specifics. After a day and half the night briefing and bouncing theories and questions back and forth, Tsunade had him work with Ibiki on the investigation.

He had no problem with this and had thrown himself right into it and went to see the Haruno house for himself. What he found nearly had him throwing up but he carried on like a professional and then went back to the office being used for the investigation.

Scouring the house top to bottom hadn't provided them with anything and this left Shikamaru frustrated. Shino had found what he had called 'phantom chakra' but that lead to nothing as his bugs couldn't follow it. Kakashi's ninken had proven fruitless as well.

So they had been stuck for months now and with no headway. He glared at the clouds above him. One of his comrades and close friends had nearly been killed and he couldn't do a damn thing to help solve the case. He couldn't help but think he was failing not only his Hokage, his father, himself, Sakura but Ino as well and that didn't sit well with him. _Most intelligent ninja in the Fire Country and War? Yeah right. This is all very troublesome._

Sai sat silently and watched the other members of the group. And he couldn't help but notice that Kakashi, Darui and Shikamaru were all lost in their thoughts while Killer B and Naruto were rapping…or trying to. And the other two, Karui and Omoi were silently discussing something.

He could tell that the tension had died down as they days had gone by but he still felt it. Especially from Kakashi-senpai. He had been unusually quiet since they had left Kumogakure and Sai had spent a great deal of time trying to figure out what was wrong through observing his mannerisms, actions and his speech. So far he had come up with numerous reasons but none seemed right.

At first he thought his senpai was trying to not give anything away to the Kumo nins but the first day in he had learned this was wrong when he spent the time talking to B and Darui about how the villages were fairing after the war.

Secondly he thought it may have something to do with the war and having to go against Obito, seeing his sensei and Sasuke. But this didn't seem right for he didn't seem sad enough or angry but he definitely had the guilt-ridden posture down.

Thirdly he guessed that it might be because he wanted a better mission – one with more action and that he was restless. But again he was proven wrong when Naruto had asked him for a spar that day and he had turned him down.

And the fourth reason? Well, he had asked the Copy-Nin directly and had just gotten a wide-eye taken aback expression before the man shook his head, muttered something about Sai having no tact and maybe Naruto was right when he said Sai was too obsessed with men's genitalia and asked Sai to make sure he himself wasn't gay.

This had lead Sai to being mildly confused and pondering Kakashi's advice. He had come to the conclusion that he wasn't gay and that he was indeed straight. And then he figured out by Kakashi's response that the man wasn't gay either.

So now he sat there, drawing on his art scroll, trying to figure out what his team leader was thinking and feeling. But even Sai couldn't get into the Copy-Ninja's head.

Only three people had been able to.

"Mah, guess we should turn in for the night. Take shifts. Darui and myself for last shift, Sai and Shikamaru for first shift, B and Naruto for third, and Karui and Omoi for fourth," Kakashi sighed as he stood up and stretched popping his joints and soothing some of the stiffness that had started to settle. He crossed to his pack, and swept out his bedroll and promptly lay on top of it but he wouldn't sleep that night.

He wouldn't be sleeping for nights to come.

* * *

As the red gates of Konoha came into view, four members of the eight-man squad slowed their pace considerably prolonging the inevitable. The other four were walking faster but not in a hurried fashion. They could sense the feeling of dread coming from the Konoha nins and didn't want to push them.

Omoi though was getting pretty anxious with the amount of time it had taken them already and wanted to get back to Kumo as fast as they could so as not to keep the leader of his village waiting any longer.

Karui was getting irritated by her team mate's anxiety.

Killer B was rapping to himself.

Darui was slouching and walking lazily thinking about a new technique he was close to finishing.

Kakashi sighed before picking up the pace. The sooner this got done, the better. Or that's what he was hoping. As they crossed through the gates, Izumo and Kotetsu waved them over where they all signed in.

"Good mission?" Izumo asked.

Kotetsu being the more nosey of the two questioned in a loud tone, "What are they doing here!? Is that…B-san!?"

"Yo!" B smiled and gave them a raised arm for a wave.

"Yes, it was good and that's the Hokage's business," he turned back around and eyed the group, "Come one, let's go and get the debrief done, I want to get back to my bed," which translated to: he wanted to see Sakura as soon as possible.

* * *

"So the mission was a success?" Tsunade picked at her red nails feigning interest.

"Hai. Raikage-sama gave me this scroll to give to you," Kakashi handed over said scroll and backed up a step and resumed his habitual slouch.

Tsunade took the scroll, gave it one glance before throwing it on the desk in front of her, planning to get to it later. She then turned her attention to the Kumo squad, "And you're here because…?"

Darui stepped forward, "The Raikage sent us here to escort Haruno-san back to Kumogakure, Hokage-sama,"

Tsunade eyed the man in front of her with appraising eyes. She had been extremely impressed with his leadership skills as well as his tactical thinking and the ability to carry out defensive manoeuvres and counter-attacks effectively during the war thus reducing the numbers injured and lost.

A had some damned good shinobi in his arsenal she was loathe to admit to herself, "I suppose that's all in the scroll he sent me?"

"I do not know what the scroll contains, Hokage-sama. We were just told that we were to escort Haruno-san and give her protection when –and if - needed,"

"Right, well, you'll be staying the night, perhaps two so I can get Sakura sorted. Shizune!" her brown-haired assistant appeared moments later after being bellowed for, "Get these Kumo nin into appropriate living quarters,"

Shizune bowed and went to do as requested with the foreign shinobi following out in single file behind her.

Once gone she turned her attention back to her own shinobi, "Naruto, Sai you're both dismissed."

"But baa-chan, I want to-" but he quickly had to dodge a paperweight that was aimed at his head.

"I SAID DISMISSED! NOW GET OUT!"

"Nee-chan's obviously hiding the Saké again," Naruto muttered as he left.

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation at the comment but let it slide, "How did A seem about the situation?"

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a bit, "He seemed a bit surprised. But for the most part he didn't have any real objections to it,"

"Well, that's good I suppose," her eyes trailed over to Shikamaru, "Anything unusual over there, Nara?"

"No, everything seemed fine. They just seemed to be getting back on their feet much like the other Nations. Although, the weather was very…troublesome,"

"Hn. Ibiki wants to see you A.S.A.P and I told him I'd send you to him after I finished with you. I'll allow you leave now and discuss things further when I meet up with you both later,"

Shikamaru bowed and slouched his way out of the office in no particular hurry.

After he was gone there was a strained silence between the two occupants in the room. Of course, Kakashi was the king of silence and held out longer than the blonde.

"I know you probably don't agree with this plan, Kakashi but it's for the best. I can't afford to have my best ninja watching over her day and night. It's just not feasible. And until more information comes forth, I think it's safer for her,"

"It's not my place to question your motives or reasons behind your decisions, Hokage-sama," Even though he had been the whole trip.

"Bullshit. I know you, Hatake and I know when you don't like carrying out orders you don't agree with, so why don't you get it off your chest?"

"Why, I'm flattered Hokage-sama but I don't think it would be very professional of-"

"GOD DAMNIT, HATAKE! DO YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME!? DO YOU!? BECAUSE IT SURE AS HELL DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT!"

Kakashi stood there looking at his enraged boss with a bored expression.

"Don't you have anything to say, Kakashi?" she breathed.

"Would it matter if I did? Would anything I say change your decision?" she levelled a stare at him, "Didn't think so. I may be completely against your decision, Tsunade –sama but I do understand _why _you're doing it. But I may have a suggestion that may put us all at ease a little bit and perhaps _improve_ the plan?"

"What is it?" she barely contained what little bit of patience she had regained from her outburst a minute before.

"I ask that I be allowed to go with her and –if possible- stay with her the duration she'll be there. As a…bodyguard per say?"

This brought the blonde Hokage up short. Send Hatake along with her apprentice? It sounded like a good idea but… "I'm not sure that'd work, Kakashi. It might put a strain on the relations between Kumo and Konoha,"

"I thought about that. As long as I spend time with Sakura and don't get involved in the politics over there or get in the way in general, it should be fine, right?"

"You? Not get involved? I'll believe it when I see it. When there's trouble about you or a member of your team is always involved,"

Kakashi brought a hand to his chest and feigned innocence, "I'm hurt that you would think such a thing, Tsunade-sama,"

Tsunade snorted and eyed the silver-haired man, "Alright. Leave it with me and I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything,"

"Understood." And with that he puffed out of the office.

"AND USE THE DAMN DOOR!" was the echoing yell that followed him.

* * *

Kakashi stood outside the door to her room and looked in. It seemed Genma and Yugao had been relieved of duty now that Sakura wasn't going to be here much longer. He watched as she leant against the wall of the window and the listened to the people outside and perhaps to feel the heat of sun.

The sun itself was casting it's glow around Sakura making it seem like she had a golden aura about her. He guessed that could be true. If anyone had a golden rich aura it would be Sakura. For all of her mood-swings, Sakura would always be kind at heart and compassionate towards everything and everyone she cared for.

He sighed as he watched her turn around and head to her bed, her eyes a pale green now thanks to being blinded. He felt the guilt in him rise and crash like a tsunami. If only he hadn't gone on that mission; protect her instead.

The guilt, regret and sadness kept digging their joint hole through him. It was just another tally to the long list. He couldn't stop his dad from committing suicide, couldn't save Obito or Minato or Kushina and had killed Rin although the last one hadn't been is fault directly. And now he hadn't protected another team member.

It was at times like this that Kakashi really did believe that he shouldn't be close to anyone lest they were completely prepared to get hurt in one way or another.

He shuffled a bit and cursed when Sakura's head turned sharply in his direction.

"Is someone there?" she called out clearly through the door.

Kakashi didn't respond, his chakra muted and he didn't dare breathe or move in case it gave him away. He watched as Sakura's eyes narrowed before shaking her head and lying down on the hospital bed.

He stayed outside until he was completely sure she was asleep before he slipped in. He walked over to her and watched as a strand of her hair fluttered up and down on her nose as she breathed in out.

He smiled sweetly and ever so gently reached out and moved the strand behind her ear and proceeded to trail the back of his fingers lightly over and down her cheek. She looked so peaceful, a drastic change from a two months ago when she had nightmares every night and woke up screaming.

He was glad; Sakura didn't suit frowning or having a petrified look on her beautiful face.

Kakashi knew he had fallen for her. Fallen for her quite soon after the war had ended. And that was a few years ago. He had never told anyone and he hadn't given any outward sign either. It wasn't that he was scared to tell her or anyone else and he sure as hell didn't give a damn about the age difference or maturity levels.

He just didn't find it easy to give voice to his emotions or to even show them. He felt awkward at the best of times when Sakura had managed to wheedle her way into his life further than anyone had before.

Jiraiya and Minato had been the only two he had ever allowed that close to him but even they hadn't got as far as Sakura had. And although it made him tense and maybe slightly scared, it was refreshing to have someone there. Someone he could wholly lean on.

And he knew Sakura felt the same way and knew she could come to him at any time if she needed his support whether it be physically, mentally or otherwise.

He sighed as he watched her and a slight furrow in her brow appeared. He reached out to her again and brushed his thumb over the furrow and it instantly smoothed out.

"Kakashi…" his breath caught as she sighed his name in her sleep. His heart stopped, skipped a beat before beating slightly faster than before. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

With renewed vigour, determination and motivation he turned tail and vanished out the window and into the night that had fallen in the time he had been in her room.

He'd make sure he'd be able to go with her.

This time he'd make sure he'd protect her.

* * *

"Hatake, pack your bags. You're to be Sakura's bodyguard/escort for the duration of time she spends there,"

Kakashi nodded and smiled to himself as he stood opposite of where Tsunade sat behind her desk the next morning. One obstacle down. Now he just had to come up with a way to help Sakura get around while being blind and figure out when and how he could tell her his feelings.

_One problem at a time, Kakashi._

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done! X_X**

**Be happy, I've just recovered from a nasty cold and had to revise and do my re-sit with it so you're lucky to be getting this update. **

**I'm not sure if this is one of my better chapters or one of the worst I've written so far but! I think it's the longest chapter for this fic thus far. And Killer B is very hard to write X_X**

**Anywho! **

**Reade and review or lurk and read! Thanks for the faves and follows I've received so far and thanks to any who choose to do so after this! I greatly appreciate it!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


	11. Matter of Opinion

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

"No."

"Sakura-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Why the hell not!?"

"…"

""Unless you give me a reason nothing is going to change,"

"…"

"So I'll take your silence as agreement,"

"No! No, no, no!"

"Then give me a damn good reason, Haruno! Saying 'no' isn't a reason,"

Sakura struggled to keep her emotions under control. Even though she couldn't see the look upon her master's face she knew it wasn't pleasant and laden with irritation.

She couldn't give Tsunade a reason because she didn't have one.

She just felt…just felt…

She heard a sigh from her left and bowed her head, her hair falling to hide her face, "Sakura, I don't know why you are so adamant about saying no to this. Would you rather be alone?"

"I'd rather not go at all," she replied bitterly.

Tsunade slammed her hand on the adjustable table that resided over her bed, "God damn it! What is wrong with you!? A few months ago you would have killed for this opportunity to travel somewhere with the man, what's changed?"

A mumbled 'nothing' was directed more at the blanket than at her but Tsunade heard it.

"Right, and pigs can fly," she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Sakura, you don't have a choice in this. You are going to Lightning and Kakashi is going with you. No refusing, no substitutions. Am I clear?"

Sakura gave a sharp, reluctant nod and turned her head away from her Hokage. The blonde sighed in exasperation and muttered to herself as she left the room.

Sakura let out her breath and leant her head back against the pillow. She didn't know why but she wanted to avoid her ex-sensei at all costs.

* * *

The journey north had been uneventful so far. She had talked to Darui about his time commanding and what he had thought about it. There wasn't much surprise when he informed her in his lazy and apathetic way that while he was good at it, he wanted to avoid the experience. She could relate to his sentiment.

Sakura had been invaluable in the last war having healed everyone on the battlefield and backing up Sasuke and Naruto anyway she could. She still remembered her feelings of mistrust towards Sasuke when he came to join the field.

His change of mind during the whole ordeal still baffled her.

"Water?" Kakashi held out his canteen to her.

Sakura's eyes narrowed and she lifted her own canteen, "Got some,"

Although she couldn't see it, she knew Kakashi had shrugged and his eye held his feeling of indifference. In the last four years she had come to know him better than she ever thought but she still got irritated by the aloofness he held.

Would it hurt him just to show how much he cared? Just _once_?

_If I could, I'd rip him a new pair of balls but even then I guess he wouldn't care. Hah! Hatake Kakashi and care in the same sentence!? Yeah right…_

But then she sighed inwardly. Why the hell _was_ she so against Kakashi accompanying her? Why was she so angry at him? Why was she upset with him? Kakashi did care. She knew he did; it been proven on many an occasion and mission.

So why?

Why was she fighting with him tooth and nail the whole way?

Sakura gave a soft snort, "Fighting would imply the opponent actually giving any sort of reaction," she muttered.

As they moved out after their short break and Sakura was once again piggy-backing on Kakashi's back she tried to sort through her emotions and her irrational feelings towards the man whose back she now occupied.

_Am I upset with him? Yes. Why?...Next one. Am I angry with him? Undoubtedly so, why?...Why am I against him being the one to escort and stay with me? The same reason that applies to the other two questions but __**what**__ is the answer to it. Has he done something to upset me recently? No. Has he said anything? Not that I can think of. Then what?_

Sakura continued to utilize her time trying to figure it out as they travelled.

* * *

Kakashi was aware of Sakura's hostility. Tsunade had mentioned to him that she was against him going with her. He would be lying if he said he didn't take it to heart but he had long since come to realise that Sakura's rational side usually didn't appear unless it involved medicinal purposes or poisons or interrogations (he had seen that one in the last two years and was very surprised at how persuasive she was).

So he didn't deem it necessary to question her about it. He wasn't scared that he'd receive physical injury in lieu of an answer. But he didn't want to have her shouting or becoming even less cooperative and passive aggressive than she already was.

No, he'd let her cool down, regain her composure and then ask.

_Which could be months from now. I wonder what I've done to antagonise her so much._

Kakashi shrugged lightly then grinned when he heard her breathing against his ear. He would never admit it to her but she was much, much nicer and easier to get along with when she was asleep.

Something caught his peripheral vision and before he knew it, he was dodging to the side and making his way rapidly down the trees and to the ground. His body had reacted on its own; years of having to dodge missiles and other wayward objects.

He quickly set Sakura down at the base of a tree, stood in front of her before biting his thumb and slamming it on the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

Pakkun, Bull and Shiba appeared, "Yo, Kakashi!" the little pug raised his paw in greeting.

"Help protect Sakura, we're under attack," Kakashi ordered as he brought his own kunai out and scanned the surrounding area.

He blocked three kunai headed towards him and saw three nin coming towards him. The Kumo nin were already engaged in combat. He could hear Bee rapping, Omoi doubting himself, Karui berating him and Darui muttering under his breath.

"Copy-Nin Kakashi. What an honour it is," a shinobi with spiky brown hair, gold eyes and wearing loose clothing all of earthy colours stepped forward.

The other two were spread out on either side of him making escape for Kakashi a little harder.

"I would say like-wise but I don't like to lie," Kakashi responded in tired voice.

He heard a snort from behind him but he couldn't tell whether it was Pakkun or Sakura.

"Do you even know who you're talking to, boy?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in derision, "From the sounds of it, a moron. You're younger than me,"

The silver-haired man quickly deflected another kunai the sped towards him.

"I am Kinzuka Maeda and these are my cohorts," the brown haired man regained his calm as he answered the ignorant man in front of him.

"Is that so? Mustn't be very famous – or infamous- seeing as I've never heard of you nor are you in the bingo books which means you're new on the scene," Kakashi quickly flicked through his mental archive in search of the name but came up empty.

He could tell from their stances that they were experienced shinobi alright but nowhere near his level of experience.

"I may be new to the rogue lifestyle but most certainly not to the life of a shinobi,"

"Hmm, so what village did you desert?" Kakashi already knew; he was just stalling.

Maeda narrowed his eyes and didn't reply. Instead he tilted his head and his two team mates charged in. Kakashi quickly avoided the woman on the left and engaged the man on his right. He brought his kunai up to meet his opponents before kicking the woman who had come up behind him and sent her flying into a tree nearby.

Before the man in front could recover from a punch to the stomach, Kakashi quickly moved behind him and slit his throat.

His attention turned to the woman who screamed in rage. He quickly went through hand signs and then disappeared only for the woman to be dragged underground so only her head remained visible. He then turned towards Maede his eye in its signature happy crease.

Maede appraised the Konoha nin, "You live up to your reputation it seems," the man bowed his head with a look of admiration, "but I am not here to fight you. I have one mission and that is to collect the girl behind you and the dogs and to bring her back. I have no wish to confront you, Hatake Kakashi,"

All three dogs growled, hackles rising in response to the man's statement. Kakashi's eye narrowed considerably. Like hell was he going to just let this git waltz away with Haruno Sakura. His hands would never get a hold of his team-mate.

"Well, you're going to have to fight me and the ninken if you want her,"

Both Kakashi and Maede stared at each other, each one sizing up their opponent. Maede sighed in defeat and exasperation before muttering something, "Very well, Copy-nin. I will fight you if only to say I tried,"

And then he charged in. They exchanged blows with their kunai before both managed to relieve the other of them before they switched to taijutsu. Kakashi, had to admit that the guy was fast and giving him a run for his money.

He wanted to avoid using his Sharingan. After the war it had become more and more taxing on him to use it and it took more of his chakra as he got older. It also caused him a lot more pain than it previously had.

And Sakura couldn't help him with afterwards if he did use it.

He was caught off guard when Maede landed a blow to his side and sent him skidding a few feet back. Kakashi quickly calculated the distance between him and his opponent and Sakura before bringing his hands up to form more seals at the same time Maede did.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

Two great dragons rose behind their respective creators before surging towards each other, intent on doing its owner's bidding in ridding each other. The Kumo shinobi, who had finished their own fights watched as the water and fire dragons collided with one another.

There was an ear splitting keening noise as both jutsu's met head on and cancelled each other out. There was an air blast that propelled both Kakashi, Maeda and the Kumo-nin off of their feet and careening through the trees with incredible force.

The ninken, having seen what would happen, had grabbed Sakura and made a run for cover some distance away.

Kakashi was first on his feet, holding the side of his head and shaking it slightly before quickly gaining information on his new area. He could see the rogue-nin fifty feet away clambering to his feet, obviously more disorientated than the others.

Kakashi flickered before the man who was trying to gain his bearings and had him by the throat and against a tree in less than a second, "Who sent you?" his question laced with the promise of pain should his enemy try to lie.

The man gulped, "I have no idea; never met him."

"Then how did you get the job?"

"From an informant at a bar in Hachō Village. They were paying good money for it!" the man raised his arms in what could only be construed as an attempt to put a barrier between himself the enraged shinobi holding him up.

Kakashi tightened his grip slightly before bringing his face beside the man's ear and uttering in a voice so low and cold it would make even the most ferocious and blazing fire freeze, "Well, you're going to go back and tell them _exactly_ what happened, then you are going to pass word that if this person _ever_ tries to go after the lady again, they will have me to deal with,"

Kakashi let go and the man managed to land on his feet before backing away and once out of sight, he turned tail and ran.

"Sakura?"

"H-here…where ever here is," came a slightly annoyed voice. The voice was given a body as she appeared, her hand resting on Bull as they carefully led her back to the rest of the group, "I missed all the fun, didn't I?" she pouted.

Kakashi stared at her before chuckling, "'Fraid so,"

"Damn. Trust you to steal all the glory…again,"

"Well, if somebody hadn't needed their beauty sleep then maybe-"

"B-b-b-_beauty_ sleep!? I swear, Hatake, when I get my full faculties back you'll be a dead man walking!" she cried in indignation.

Kakashi just smiled, "Hai, hai. Now, are you going to use my back as a bed again or can I use my hands for reading some much needed literature?"

"Porn, you mean," Sakura deadpanned.

"It's a matter of opinion,"

"No. You're just in denial,"

"Actually, I believe we are near Kumo,"

Sakura snorted again. She knew Kakashi was grinning madly underneath that mask and although she couldn't see it, she had the perfect mental image and that made her smile, "I believe the queen needs more beauty sleep,"

Kakashi smirked, "Well, that's unfortunate,"

"What is?" Sakura cocked her head to the side, her eyes staring in his general direction.

"That there is no queen around that I can be of service to. You're obviously the furthest thing from a queen," his smirk widened as he watched her sputter in response.

Whatever had been irking her had been resolved.

* * *

"Sorry we're late, Raikage-sama. We had a bit of an altercation," Darui bowed as did everyone else.

"I assume it's been taken care of? Good. Now, why are you here Hatake-san?" A growled out, eyeing the other Konoha-nin alongside the one he was to be accommodating for an unmentioned time period.

Kakashi stepped forward, unperturbed by the massive man, "I am here to keep Haruno-san company while she's here. And Tsunade-sama also thought it would be useful for Sakura for someone to help her recover from the…incident. She gave me this to give to you," he handed a package to the Raikage and stepped back to his original place.

A grunted and eyed the pink-haired medic. His eyes gave a quick roam over her form assessing any visible damage done. The only thing he'd been able to discern was that she was blind and she had a slight limp.

"Haruno-san, under an agreement between myself and Tsunade-hime, I have kindly accepted to have you stay here until she deems it necessary for you to return home or until I have reason to send you back. In the time of your stay, you will have full access to the training areas, the dining halls, your rooms, the carrier birds and medical facilities should you need them," Sakura nodded in understanding and he continued, choosing his next choice of words carefully, "_When_ you get your medical abilities back, it has been agreed that you can help my medical staff and any new advances since the war. Should you need anything, ask Darui or any of the others for help,"

"Hai, Raikage-sama. Thank you very much for your hospitality," Sakura replied in a firm but soft voice.

"Darui will show you where you'll be staying. Dismissed!"

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter! X_X**

**I've had this document open everyday for the last few weeks trying to figure out where I was headed with this. Trust me, if I had made it any longer I would have rabmled and spouted bullshit which would have made this chapter far worse than it already is.**

**But at least it's a new chapter, ne?**

**Read and review or read and lurk; whatever works.**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
